Hi I'm Merlin
by A Dolphin called Chuck
Summary: Valkyrie is accidentally sent back in time to Camelot where she meets Merlin and Arthur, Merlin tries to help her get back to her own time but an evil sorcerer, long thought dead has risen and plans to bring about Armageddon, with Darquesse lurking in the back of her mind can Valkyrie help Merlin save Camelot?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is just an idea that popped into my head and i thought i should write about it and see what you guys think of it. Please review to tell me what you think and whether i should continue or not **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Skulduggery Pleasant or Merlin**

" How did you manage to lose him?!" said Skulduggery to his partner as she looked down a corridor

" I didn't lose him" and after a hesitation she said " I misplaced him"

" How do you misplace a criminal Valkyrie?" asked Skulduggery as he clicked his fingers to form a flame that illuminated the dark corridor as the two walked down it

" He was fast" whined Valkyrie as she walked beside the skeleton detective " besides i didn't exactly see you in hot pursuit"

" I was sticking to my cunning plan, which was for you to run him down near the exit where i would cut him off and kick his face in" said Skulduggery

" dopple-head" muttered Valkyrie and then saw a shadow move down a side corridor

" There!" Valkyrie shouted and chased after the shadow down the dark corridor

" Valkyrie!" shouted Skulduggery and chased after her. Valkyrie ran down the corridor and ignited a flame in her hand to light the way she looked behind her and saw Skulduggery trying to catch up to her, she felt the air and felt where the criminal was moving too she took a left and ran down the corridor and near ran into a wall, cursing under her breath and wondering where there was actually any light in this building she ran on until she heard a door open and a beam of moonlight shone through the door and she followed it and instead of stopping to open the door she pushed at the air and the door was flung off its hinges and she burst out into the moonlight where the criminal turned around partly surprised and fired his gun. Valkyrie dived to the ground for cover as he ran on, she shot back up and chased after him and she saw him running down a near-by path and she used her ring to use the shadows to trip him as he fell and dropped what he stole, she ran towards it but he jumped up and aimed the gun but she pushed at the air and the gun flew from his hands he then went for the physical approach and swung a punch that Valkyrie barely got out of the way of, she then kicked his knee and he screamed and then she hit him under the chin as he stumbled back and with another push at the air he flew back and skid across the ground. Valkyrie turned around and lifted the stolen object that was beginning to glow

" What the?" she said

" Valkyrie!" she heard Skulduggery shout " Let go off it!" but it was to late and with a screech from the object a bright flash of light absorbed Valkyrie and when it dimmed down she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

" How did you manage to lose a criminal?!" said Arthur to his manservant as he looked down a corridor

" I didn't lose him" Merlin said defiantly " I misplaced him"

" How do you misplace a criminal Merlin?" asked Arthur as he held up the torch in his hand that helped to light the dark corridor and the two walked down it

" He was fast" whined Merlin as he walked beside the king " besides i didn't see you exactly in hot pursuit"

" I was sticking to my cunning plan, which was for you to run him down near the exit where i would cut him off and kick his face in" said Arthur

" dopple-head" muttered Merlin and then he saw a shadow move down a side corridor

" There!" Merlin shouted and he chased after the shadow down the dark corridor

" Merlin!" shouted Arthur as he went to chase after them. Merlin chased the man down the corridor and soon realized he could not see where he was going, his eyes flashed yellow which lit a torch near-by and Merlin grabbed it from the wall and chased after the criminal, being able to see really helps a lot thought Merlin as he saw the criminal dive down a side corridor and Merlin followed and then saw him run out a door and shut it behind him, Merlin chased after him and again his eyes glowed and he held up his hand and the door blew off his hinges and Merlin burst out into the sunlight the criminal looked around in surprise that the manservant had magic and the criminals eyes glowed and rocks launched themselves at the warlock who dived out of the way of them and got up as fast as he could to chase the criminal, he followed him down a near by path and the criminal turned around a took a dagger from his belt and threw it at Merlin who held up both his hands and the dagger stopped in mid air and then Merlin used his magic to throw the dagger at the criminal who dived out of the way of it but it did hit the object that he stole as it fell to the ground

" Merlin!" he heard Arthur shout and Merlin looked behind him but there was no sign of the king and the criminal ran to the stolen object and lifted it which had begun to glow and Merlin felt the strong magic it had straight away

" Let it go!" he shouted to the criminal but he wouldn't listen and soon a flash of light shot from the object and Merlin had to cover his eyes to shield himself from the light and when he opened them again the criminal was no longer their instead their was a dark haired girl instead and she looked up at Merlin and her eyes widened

" oh boy" she said

" Merlin!" shouted Arthur as he ran down to them and Merlin looked at Arthur then back at Valkyrie

" oh boy" said Merlin

**Authors Note: don't know if you liked this chapter or not but i had an idea that Skulduggery and Valkyries friendship would be a lot like Merlin and Arthur's , so tell me what you thought of the story and give me some ideas with what you would like in it and i will try and include it whether its a plot idea or your own character and i'll see if i can fit it in :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own Merlin or Skulduggery Pleasant**

Merlin looked between Arthur and the girl who had just appeared in front of them, she had magic there was no doubting that he felt it the moment she appeared and she was looking at him in similar bewilderment and just to top of the problem was that Arthur was now looking at the girl with a suspicious look.

" Who are you?" he said walking over to her

" ummm" she said

" Wheres the criminal?" the king then said to the girl

" ummm" was her reply again and Arthur looked across at Merlin who shrugged and Arthur sighed and looked at Valkyrie again and noticed the object she was holding

" What is that?" he then asked. Valkyrie's brain was going into overload with questions now, she had no idea where she was or who these people were but she knew she was in trouble so she done a trick that Tanith had once taught her to do, to play the girl in distress so she began to cry.

" Now look what you've done!" said Merlin walking over to Valkyrie taking this as his chance to help the girl

" Me?!" said Arthur

" Yes you idiot!" said Merlin and he crouched down in front of Valkyrie " hey" he said taking her hand and Valkyrie looked down at him and Merlin smiled

" Hi, I'm Merlin"

" I'm Valkyrie" she said and Merlin smiled

" Valkyrie that's a great name" he said with a goofy smile while Arthur rolled his eyes " Ignore him he's just a prat" he then said

" Hey!" Arthur shouted

" OK he's a royal prat" and Valkyrie smiled, this was going well.

" I'm King Arthur of Camelot" Arthur then said and Valkyrie tried to hide her shock, now it wasn't going well at all now. " We were a chasing a criminal through here how did you get here?"

" I was hiding" Valkyrie lied

" Of coarse she was hiding" Merlin said " she was scared she probably saw him coming towards her so she hid" and Arthur nodded his agreement

" Did you see where he went?" and Valkyrie shook her head and Arthur sighed and then studied the object Valkyrie was holding " Then how did you get that?"

" He must have dropped it" Merlin said, saying the first excuse that came into his head " didn't he?" and Valkyrie nodded and Arthur took the object from her and looked closer at it

" It's the same thing alright" Arthur said and tossed it to Merlin who only just managed to catch it " What are you doing here alone?"

" I-I was searching for food" Valkyrie said saying the first excuse that came into her head " i don't have a family anymore and i have to survive by myself" she said and a look of sympathy came across Arthur's face

" Do you do this often?" and Valkyrie nodded and Arthur looked across at Merlin who shrugged again. " Then come with us back to Camelot we can help you there" he said and smiled " you must have been pretty scared huh?"

" Very" Valkyrie said with a smile

" Well your safe now we'll protect you well i will, Merlin will probably just run and hide like he usually does" Arthur said and Merlin just smiled while Arthur walked past him before muttering

" Prat" and he walked after his king and Valkyrie followed the two men. She had no idea where she was or even when she was but she did know one thing, she was going to Camelot with King Arthur and Merlin.

**Authors note: Just a necessary chapter but the action begins in the next few chapters and i still want you guys to give me your OC's and i'll try and get them into the story so please review and give me your OC'S thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark now, the full moon was in the sky and it lit the ground below in a beautiful glow, there was no stars in the sky due to the clouds covering them but the night gave the place Valkyrie was in an extra beauty, it was a forest just outside of Camelot Arthur had said and that they would be there in the morning. They had made camp for the night under the moonlight with a fire blazing near them that Valkyrie currently sat beside trailing lines on the dirt with her fingernails, she didn't mind camping, her dad had once took her when she was a little girl and she had spent most of the time laughing at him trying to put up the tent , then a thought flashed into her mind, what if she never saw her family again would she be stuck here forever? But she tried to keep all of those thoughts out of her head Skulduggery will find a way to get her back and if not then she would, she kept telling herself

" You OK?" she jumped when she heard the voice and looked up to see Merlin sitting down beside her.

" I'm fine" she lied and Merlin knew it.

" You're OK you know" he then said " Your safe" she looked up at him and met his gaze that seemed to bring that reassurance you need sometimes, it gave her confidence and a reassurance everything would be alright if you stayed with him, Skulduggery gave her the same feeling.

" Where am I?" she said

" Your in the kingdom of Camelot now, just outside the citadel" Merlin said " Where are you from?"

" A long way away from here" she said and went back to trailing her finger along the dirt. Merlin wasn't so sure about Valkyrie, the ring on her finger had death magic he was sure of it but it wasn't just that he didn't trust about her, on the outside she was fine nothing menacing about her at all but he sensed something else in her as if their was another, more evil being inside of her.

" What are we going to do when we get to Camelot?" asked Valkyrie snapping Merlin from his thoughts

" Arthur may ask you some questions, but he will look after you" Merlin said " As long as you tell don't tell him about your magic" and Valkyries head shot up and looked at him " Your a necromancer I can feel the magic coming from the ring" Merlin said " Magic is outlawed in Camelot"

" Magic is outlawed in Camelot?" and Merlin nodded " Then why are you there?" Valkyrie asked " You do have magic right?" and Merlin smiled and nodded and his eyes glowed and the fire went out by itself before relighting again only more brighter

" Does Arthur know?" Valkyrie asked and Merlin shook his head as he glanced over at the sleeping king

" Maybe one day he might" Merlin said " but until then I have to keep it a secret and so do you?" and Valkyrie nodded " You should get some sleep" Merlin then said standing up and Valkyrie nodded " Don't worry you'll be safe i promise" he said with a smile and Valkyrie smiled back at him and settled down for the night.

.

.

" So what do you think?!" Arthur said as they rode through Camelots gates the next morning

" Its beautiful" said Valkyrie who was on Merlin's horse as he led it through Camelot

" This is the Lower town, the castle is just up ahead" said Arthur

" I'm sure she saw it on the way in" Merlin said " It is quite big you know" and Valkyrie laughed and Arthur looked back at Merlin

" Is that why you get lost in it so often?" Arthur said back " Better look after Merlin here Valkyrie were coming near the Tavern, Merlin's favorite place in Camelot besides his own bed" and Merlin rolled his eyes and Valkyrie laughed again, these two saw themselves as best friends rather than King and servant and she really liked that, they passed into the castle grounds and Valkyrie looked up at the huge castle in awe, it was beautiful in every sense.

" I'm sure we'll find some place for you to stay Valkyrie" said Arthur as he dismounted his horse

" She can stay with me" Merlin said helping her off " Really, i don't mind" and Arthur looked at Valkyrie

" Don't mind staying with an idiot for a while do you Valkyrie?" and she smiled and shook her head

" Not at all" and Arthur smiled and nodded and looked up and so did Valkyrie and saw a girl standing at a balcony looking down at them

" That's queen Guinevere" Merlin said just as two other servants walked over and took away the horses " come on I'll show you were you'll be staying" he said and the two walked across the castle grounds towards the court physicians chambers

" You'll love Gaius he may seem a bit crabby at first but there is no one in Camelot who will look after you more" Merlin said as they reached the door

" Does he know about your magic?" Valkyrie asked and Merlin nodded

" And it would be best if he knew about yours too" and he opened the door and the two walked in " Gaius!" Merlin shouted " Theres someone I'd like you to meet" but there was no answer " Gaius?" Merlin said and spotted the note on the table and he lifted it and sighed

" He's away to see a patient, Gaius is the court physician" he explained and Valkyrie nodded " and he's left me to go pick herbs, great" and Valkyrie smiled his reaction was just like hers when she was asked to do chores she thought as he lifted a brown satchel " Gaius should be back soon and I'll be back at sunset" and she nodded as he went to leave " My rooms at the back if you want to stay there" and she smiled

" I'll manage" Valkyrie said and Merlin smiled and left leaving Valkyrie alone with all the books and medical remedies and her detectives curiosity kicked in and she went to look at some of them, some had names she didn't understand and others she had heard briefly mentioned by Kenspeckle as she lifted another one which was of an orange colour

" Gaius!, Merlin!" someone shouted as they came in and she jumped in surprise and only managed to hold onto the bottle as she looked around at the man who had entered, he was wearing the same armour Arthur was wearing and was obviously a knight, he was tall and strong with long black hair and beard

" Who are you?" he asked walking towards her

" I'm Valkyrie" she said " I'm Merlin's cousin" and the knight looked her up and down before breaking out into a smile

" Merlin didn't tell me had a cousin!" he said happily " I'm Gwaine" he said shaking her hand " Are you just visiting or-"

" Just visiting" she said and he nodded

" I thought the two of you might be related" Gwaine said

" Really?" she said in surprise and he nodded

" Definitely same colour of hair and the two of you have the same sort of persona"

" You think?" she asked in more surprise and the Knight smiled and nodded

" So do you know where they are?"

" Gaius will be back soon he's just seeing a patient and Merlin's just gone to pick herbs and said he'll be back at sunset"

" I'll be back then, see you later Valkyrie" he said and walked towards the door

" Bye" she said and he turned to look back at her

" You should have a look around, there's no where more beautiful and safe than Camelot" he said and left

" Oh I intend too" Valkyrie said and walked towards the door.

**So what do you guys think? I'll keep trying to update every week and just to let you know one of your OC's will be in the next chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK readers this is where Valkyries adventures in Camelot really start to begin, think of these chapters as episodes of Merlin but with Valkyrie and some of your OC's in them. So anyway let the story begin...**

" And that's basically how I met Arthur" Merlin finished telling Valkyrie while he polished Arthur's amour

" Wow" Valkyrie said with a smile, she had been in Camelot for over a week now and Merlin had begun to trust her and was telling her more about him each day. " So you've been his servant for five years?" she asked and Merlin nodded " Doesn't that annoy you that you've saved his life and he doesn't even know"

" Someday he will " Merlin replied as he lifted another piece of armour " So what about you? how'd you get involved in magic?"

" it's a long story " Valkyrie said and Merlin shrugged

" It's a lot of armour " he said and the two laughed

" I met a man, well sort of a man "

" sort of? "

" He's a skeleton "

" ah " Merlin said as Valkyrie continued

" He saved my life and together we stopped a madman trying to rule the world " she told the warlock as he nodded and looked at her

" Whats his name ?" Merlin asked

" Skulduggery Pleasant " Valkyrie said and Merlin smiled and chuckled

" No seriously " he said

" I'm being serious "

" come on Valkyrie a skeleton called Skulduggery you are not serious " but before she could object the door opened and Gaius walked in with a cross expression across his face

" Everything Ok? " asked Merlin to the court physician as Gaius set down the bag he was carrying

" We have a prankster in Camelot " Gaius replied as he walked over to the two

" A prankster? " asked Valkyrie

" It's been going on for a few days now, I've had to treat people who have been the victims of childish tricks " he scolded as he sat down

" What happened to them? " Merlin asked

" Stupid things like chairs or ladders moving and them falling, people being fooled into eating something that their allergic too, horses breaking loose " Gaius said and Merlin smiled

" I'm sure they'll be caught soon enough " Merlin said and Gaius sighed and nodded

" I hope they are, Valkyrie I need you to run down the market at the lower town and pick up a few things for me " Gaius said giving her a list of different types of items Gaius used for his remedies and she nodded and got up and lifted a jacket that Merlin had given her to help her blend in.

" You know where your going right ?" Merlin said " I don't have to go looking for you again " and she smiled

" Ha Ha, I'll be fine Merlin " she said and lifted a satchel to carry the items and left the room to go to the market. Once she had left Gaius turned to Merlin

" So? "

" She seems genuine " Merlin said

" She has extraordinary ability for someone so young " Gaius said

" That doesn't mean she is someone to be feared or to be weary off " Merlin said defending Valkyrie as he finished with armour and he stood up and stretched

" Just be careful Merlin you said it yourself that there was something about her did you not? " Gaius said raising an eyebrow and Merlin shrugged

" The first time we met, when she may have felt like she was in danger I did feel something as if there was another person there with her, like some other power but since then I haven't felt it since it may have been just my imagination " Merlin said

" Let's hope so but just be careful Merlin " warned Gaius

.

.

Valkyrie walked through the market holding the list out in front of her. The first three things she couldn't pronounce right and was laughed at by one man running his stall and she soon found it easier to just say she was here for Gaius. She had only two more items to get and she could go back to Gaius and talk more to Merlin. She hated being away from home and she missed her family and Skulduggery and there was always that doubt in her head if she would ever get back home but she pushed all those thoughts out of her head and decided to focus on the positives of being at a beautiful place and time. She loved Camelot and the people in it, well most of them one of the knights had taken a particular disliking towards her after she accidently broke his sword.

" Hello! " Shouted someone close by and Valkyrie jumped and spun around to see a girl who looked about twenty who wore a black hooded cloak and a white long sleeve shirt and dark brown pants. " Do you know where the Kitchens are I am starving "

" There's food in the stalls you know " Valkyrie answered and went to walkaway but the girl followed her

" Don't fancy it really " she said eyeing a basket of apples at one stall " Would like a proper dinner ". Valkyrie really didn't need this girl talking to her she had to find the stall that sold wolf spline.

" It's OK! " the girl then shouted into Valkyries ear " I'll ask one of the handsome Knights! " she said and slapped Valkyrie on the back with such force Valkyrie stumbled forward " By the way the stall that sells wolf spline is over there, run by the man that smells like dead pigs! " she shouted as Valkyrie stood upright again and Valkyrie frowned, she hadn't told her what she was looking for, Valkyrie spun around but the girl was gone.

.

.

She walked back into Gaius and Merlin's chambers half an hour later, after the girl had left the strap of the satchel had broke and she had to carry it around in her arms, she walked in and Gaius raised his head from what he was writing

" Get everything OK? " he asked Valkyrie who nodded and set down the broken satchel " What happened? "

" The strap broke " Valkyrie answered

" How did it do that it was brand new " and she shrugged

" I was carrying it and it just snapped " Valkyrie said as she sat down as Gaius examined the broken satchel

" Strange indeed "

" Merlin! " came a shout just as King Arthur walked in wearing his white shirt and brown trousers with his sword at his side

" Sire? " asked Gaius

" Wheres Merlin? " Arthur said " He hasn't showed up all afternoon " and Gaius frowned and looked at Valkyrie

" He said he had to clean out the horses after he had done with the armour " and Arthur smiled

" Did he now? " and Valkyrie nodded " He's probably went down to the tavern instead " the King said and walked to the door and Gaius looked at Valkyrie

" Go with him see if he is everything alright " Gaius said and Valkyrie nodded and got up and ran after the King

" My lord! " she said running up to him, she had only just learned to call him that, the first time she just called him just Arthur the glares she got from people were frightening but Arthur had just laughed it off afterwards

" Ah Valkyrie everything OK? " he asked as she walked beside him

" Just came with you to check and see is Merlin alright " she said

" Oh I'm not checking to see if he's alright I'm going to kill him " Arthur said as they walked towards the stables " So how are you settling in? " he asked her

" Very well, Merlin has looked after me " she said

" Well at least he can do something right " Arthur said as they arrived at the stables to see them in a complete mess and Merlin standing in the middle of them staring at the sleeping horses in disbelief. He turned when he heard them coming and Arthur sighed

" I can explain " Merlin said and Arthur shook his head

" Go on then " he said and Merlin looked at the sleeping horses and then at Arthur

" They were dancing " Merlin then said and Arthur just looked at him

" They were dancing? " The king said slowly and Merlin nodded

" I came in began cleaning them out then they start dancing and wrecked the place and then they just fall asleep " Merlin said and Valkyrie looked at Merlin and winched " You got to belief me "

" Merlin maybe you should take some time off " Arthur said

" I'm being serious they were acting strange earlier- "

" Oh were they singing earlier? " Arthur said and he walked up to Merlin " At least make your excuses believable Merlin, now clean the stables and finish the preparations for the arrival of King Caleb tonight! " The King said and walked away leaving Valkyrie and Merlin

" I'm being serious " Merlin said

" Dancing horses? " Valkyrie said in disbelief " Merlin I've seen some strange things but really? "

" I am completely serious! " Merlin said as he walked towards the sleeping horses " They all broke out earlier as well and the day before you heard what Gaius said "

" I heard Gaius say there was a prankster in Camelot not saying the horses dance " Valkyrie said and Merlin sighed

" Can you go check is the Queen prepared for the arrival of King Caleb tonight " Merlin said and Valkyrie groaned " Please I really need some help here " and she rolled her eyes and nodded and left to see the Queen leaving Merlin with the horses

**This story will continue in the next chapter just don't want to make a chapter to long, please read and review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took a while to update, these few chapters contained one of your OC's so i wanted to do it right. This is a sort of episode I'm trying to write and each sort of episode will be about three chapters long just so that I don't make a chapter to long. So please Review and keep sending your OC's and most of all enjoy the story :)**

Darkness had fallen on Camelot. King Caleb had just arrived in the citadel before nightfall to meet King Arthur along with his knights outside of Camelot a group of five men sat on horseback looking at the great kingdom just as another rode up to join them

" He's in " said the new arrival to the leader of the group

" Does he know his task?" the leader said in a slow and authoritative voice and the messenger nodded

" Yes my lord" and the leader turned around to look at the man at his right

" Make sure he succeeds Darian or else it's on your head" and the leader and the four others rode of into the moonlight

" Of coarse my lord" said Darian and him and the messenger rode towards Camelot.

.

.

The feast to celebrate King Caleb's arrival was now in full swing, there was music playing and people dancing while the Knights of Camelot talked to the knights of Caleb's land, there was alcohol present and Gwaine and a knight of King Caleb was making full use of it by having a drinking contest. Valkyrie was looking through the door not wanting to attract to much attention, Merlin spotted her and walked over to the young elemental.

" So what do you think? " Merlin said and Valkyrie laughed

" It's brilliant " Valkyrie said as there was a cheer when Gwaine won the drinking contest " I could get used to this" she said

" I'm glad you like it all I do is refill cups" Merlin said then someone left out a loud fart and everyone laughed

" That often happen?" Valkyrie said

" Sometimes" Merlin said then another let out a loud fart but this time it was Gwaine as there was more laughter and then Arthur too farted as his face went bright red and Merlin exploded laughing but everyone's laughter was cut short when near everyone in the room began farting uncontrollably

" Does this often happen?" Valkyrie said and Merlin shook his head who's face had went from filled with laughter to a look of concern

" Go get Gaius" Merlin said

" And say what? Gaius come quick everyone can't stop farting?" Valkyrie said

" Just go" Merlin said and Valkyrie went to find Gaius and as soon she was far enough away she exploded laughing at what had happened, it was one of the weirdest but funniest things she had ever saw.

" Funny huh?" said a voice and she looked up to see the girl from the market sitting on the stairs above her

" That was you?" said Valkyrie and she nodded

" Yep!" she said and jumped from the stairs doing a flip in mid-air and landing on the ground perfectly, Valkyrie then noticed something about the girl, her shoes were definitely not from this time " Just spiked the wine a bit and before you know it a whole room farting" she said and Valkyrie backed off from the girl

" Who are you?" said Valkyrie and the girl smiled and bowed

" Kiara Timewalker" she said " And your right Valkyrie my shoes aren't from this time and neither are you" and Valkyrie took another step back

" You can read minds" Valkyrie said and Kiara nodded " I bet your the prankster"

" I like to have fun if that's what you mean, I mean no harm I wouldn't hurt anybody unless they deserve it" Kiara said, Valkyrie was trying her best to hide her thoughts to not think about anything but one thought was let slip

" You want me to take you home" Kiara said and Valkyrie nodded

" Could you? " and Kiara shook her head

" Your not the only girl stuck in time in which she doesn't belong" said Kiara and lent against the wall " I was just visiting Camelot wanted to see what Arthur and Merlin were like and then this, it's not the first time this has happened I was once stuck in 1066 and took part in the battle of Hastings"

" You know magic is banned in Camelot!" Valkyrie said and Kiara smiled and nodded

" Yep" she said popping the p and then she done a handstand and balanced on one hand " Adds to the excitement don't you think? The risk of getting caught"

" You'll be sentenced to death if your caught"

" Wouldn't be the first time that's happened either" she said and then switched the hands she balanced on

" Was it you who made the horses dance?" Valkyrie asked and Kiara laughed

" Yep" and she jumped up and stood normally again " Must go theres guards coming" she said

" Wait!" Valkyrie said " You can't go!"

" Why not?" she asked

" You caused all this trouble you fix it!" Valkyrie said her anger rising

" ah, no" said Kiara " Besides it'll wear off in a few minutes anyway" she said and began to walk away

" I said wait!" Valkyrie said and pushed at the air but Kiara knew what she was going to do and dodged the misplaced air and flicked her wrist and a near-by shield that hung on the wall flew forward and hit Valkyrie across the back of the head and she fell to her knees before blacking out. Kiara walked over to the unconscious girl and lifted her and carried her to Gaius chambers

" Sorry about that" Kiara said " But you attacked me first, I'll make it up to you I promise. I really think that me and you can be friends you know" she said as they reached the door and Kiara knocked on the door and set Valkyrie down and ran.

.

.

King Caleb was walking to his room after the feast and one of the strangest events he had ever seen, he hadn't drunk any wine, he didn't want to he wasn't in the mood he passed the guards at his door with a polite nod and walked inside taking of his cloak and throwing it over a chair and turned around and jumped seeing Darian leaning against the wall

" Your late" he said

" There was an incident at the feast" Caleb replied and Darian let out a sort of growl, he was like an animal with his wild eyes and beard and he really did need a wash.

" Here" Darian said walking towards Caleb and handing him a a small bottle and Caleb went to open it but Darian stopped him " Keep it sealed it contains the viper of Thozo. Get it inside of King Arthur and then he will be under my masters control"

" How do I get it inside of him?" Caleb asked

" That's for you to figure out, don't fail Caleb if you ever want to see your family again" Darian said and Caleb nodded and without another word Darian leapt from the window and when Caleb went to look out of it there was no sign of Darian.

.

.

Kiara was feeling bad about what happened and what she done to Valkyrie, but she didn't have a choice she kept telling herself, Valkyrie was the first to attack she was just defending himself. Her thoughts were then interrupted when she sensed something, a voice in her head, someone else's thoughts she never read peoples minds unless she wanted to but every so often one would enter her head and they were often ones of sorrow and fear. She guessed it was because of her nature that she only heard thoughts of sorrow and pain when she didn't want to, she hated seeing people hurt. She walked through the palace trying to find the person who was feeling such sorrow and pain, she ducked into the shadows to avoid two guards who were walking the other way and she walked up to the wall where she could here the thoughts clearly.

_Arthur will be asleep surly, no no! That'll never work! _

It was King Caleb who the thoughts belonged too, no doubting that and now Kiara had grown concerned about what he was thinking

_Maybe I can insert it in his food. No surely when he is asleep is when it's the best time to do it_. _Maybe I can warn Arthur maybe he can help me and save me from Darian and his master. _

At this stage Kiara had heard enough, she knew what was King Caleb was going to do.

.

.

" What happened?!" said Merlin running to Gaius chambers after he heard about what happened to Valkyrie who was sitting getting treated by Gaius

" I was attacked!" Valkyrie said and winched

" Hold still!" Gaius said as he finished putting the remedy on her head " You've got a small cut and bruise to the head but the person who attacked obviously didn't mean much harm or else they could have done a lot more damage"

" Who attacked you?" Merlin asked coming to sit beside her

" Some girl, Kiara Timewalker she called herself" Valkyrie said while she felt the back of her head

" Don't touch it you'll just make it worse!" Gaius said to her and she scowled at him and moved her hand away, it was like being around Kenspeckle again.

" And she just attacked you in the castle?" Merlin said and Valkyrie nodded and Merlin then stood up and charged towards to the door

" Merlin wait!" Valkyrie said and Merlin stopped and looked at her " She's a time traveler" Valkyrie said " She could take me back home" Merlin looked across at Gaius who nodded

" That she could" Gaius said to Valkyrie " But it doesn't mean she will" and Valkyrie stood up

" She couldn't have got far she must still be in the castle somewhere" Valkyrie said

" So are the two of you just going to go after her?" Gaius asked " This girl could be dangerous"

" All the more reason to find her" Merlin said

" She's the prankster Gaius" Valkyrie said " So we have to stop her before she hurts someone again, even if she doesn't mean to do it" and Merlin and Valkyrie left the room leaving Gaius who sighed and sat down


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I apologize for the wait I just wanted to try and write this just like an episode. I originally written it in a different way but I didn't really like it so I changed it so please read and review...**

Morning had dawned on Camelot and Valkyrie and Merlin couldn't find Kiara the night before it was as if she had left the kingdom completely. Merlin was out feeding the horses that morning after very little sleep and the hay was beginning to look more and more as a good place to sleep for a few minutes. He finished feeding the last horse when he sensed something, as if someone was trying to read his mind, he ran out of the stables and looked up and saw a girl on the roof

" Ah" she said " Hello ". Merlin knew it was Kiara, the girl Valkyrie was telling him about.

" Kiara Timewalker?" said Merlin and a smile sprung up on the girls face

" Yep" she said popping the p " But you can call me Kiki " and she leapt of the roof doing a somersault in the air and landing perfectly on the ground beside Merlin " All my friends do "

" You were trying to read my mind " Merlin said

" Just wanted to see if I had the right guy, I must say your not what I expected you to look like " Kiki said

" Do you realize the amount of trouble you've caused, that stunt last night at the banquet wasn't funny " Merlin said and Kiki held up her hands in defence

" OK, OK I'm sorry I don't mean any harm I was just messing around but I need your help, Merlin" she said

" My help? "

" King Caleb is being forced into using the Viper of Thozo by a man called Darian to take control of King Arthur " Kiki said but Merlin didn't trust her

" Viper of Thozo?" Merlin asked

" I sensed it, even vipers have feelings you know" Kiki explained " The Viper of Thozo can be used to put someone under anothers control once inserted to the victim correctly " she said and Merlin walked closer to the girl

" So this Darian wants to put Arthur under his control using this viper?" Merlin said and Kiki nodded " Why should I trust you, you knocked Valkyrie out"

" Hey she started it! " Kiki said " And if you don't trust me your king is going to be under someone elses control! " Kiki shouted at the warlock and Merlin clenched his teeth

" Arthur is meeting with King Caleb right know if we accuse King Caleb of this-"

" We don't have to accuse him of anything all we have to do is get the viper from him! " shouted Kiki interrupting Merlin and the two just stared at each other for a moment before Merlin said

" Follow me " and Kiki followed him away unaware that from a distance Darian was watching them.

.

.

Kiara and Merlin had went to get Valkyrie and the three of them were walking towards King Caleb's chambers, Valkyrie wasn't happy about Kiara being with them but Merlin had insisted they trust her

" Come on at least try and look forgiving " Merlin said to Valkyrie who just glared at him

" Shut up Merlin " said Valkyrie and ahead of them Kiara stopped and nodded towards the door that was guarded by two guards

" How do we get rid of them? " Kiara asked

" How fast can you run? " Valkyrie asked her

" Valkyrie!" Merlin warned her

" Sorry " Valkyrie said to Kiara " But it's still an option so if you fancy it-"

" Valkyrie!"

" Sorry " she said and Merlin began to speak in a language that Valkyrie didn't understand and his eyes glowed and the doors that the two guards were guarding flung open and hit the guards so hard it knocked them out.

" Hurry " Merlin said as they ran towards the room and dragged the two guards inside and shut the doors behind them " OK where is this thing? " Merlin asked to Kiara

" I definitely sensed it last time " Kiara said as she walked towards the bed in the room and checked under it

" Can you sense it now? " asked Valkyrie and Kiara shut her eyes to try and sense it but couldn't sense it and she opened her eyes and shook her head

" He must have taken it with him " Kiara said

" Or maybe it doesn't exist " Valkyrie said and Kiara shook her head

" Yes it does Valkyrie! " Kiara said " Why would I make something like this up?"

" Well you do have a history of causing trouble " Valkyrie said and Kiara looked across at Merlin

" You believe me right? " and Merlin thought over the question for a moment before saying

" This Darian person "

.

.

The meeting had finished and King Caleb was now eating dinner with Arthur and Guinevere, they were to decide on the new boarders between their lands at noon tomorrow along with the rest of the knights of the round table. They were now currently making small talk about King Caleb's family when a servant walked over to Caleb and whispered in his ear

" He is here" and King Caleb nodded and rose from his seat

" If you can excuse me for a moment " he said and Arthur nodded and Caleb left the room and walked down the corridor when Darian pulled him into one of the corners

" You've been found out you fool!" spat Darian

" What? That's impossible I-" but Darian cut him off

" I don't want to here it! Get the Viper into Arthur quickly, I will try and buy you some time until you do but hurry and finish the deed by sunset "

" How am I-" Caleb began but then guards came and Darian put up his hood and walked away and Caleb nodded to the guards and walked back to the dinning room reaching for the viper in his pocket.

.

.

Merlin and Valkyrie ran down the halls towards the kings chambers and Merlin pushed open the doors and ran inside

" Arthur!" He shouted and searched the room while Valkyrie looked up and down the halls as Merlin hurried back out

" Hes not here either" said Merlin

" The guards said him and Caleb left dinner an hour ago " said Valkyrie " Then where could he be? " and Merlin shook his head before running down the hall again and Valkyrie followed him as he took a corner to sharp and bumped into a maid carrying a plate of fruit and sent the fruit and the maid crashing to the floor

" Sorry!" Merlin shouted and ran on along with Valkyrie " You'd be surprised how often that happens " said Merlin as he stopped and looked out the window that overlooked the castle yard.

" The suns setting " said Valkyrie " We might be too late " and Merlin bit his lip before turning to Valkyrie

" Kiara went to check the armory in case he was there with the knights, go find her I'm going to get Gaius see what he knows about this viper" and she nodded and ran towards the armory and Merlin ran towards Gaius' chambers and as he ran down the stairs Darian saw him. Darian's eyes glowed and Merlin was launched forward down the stairs and he feel to the ground with a sickening thud and didn't move. Darian smiled and then went to chase after Valkyrie.

.

.

" Kiara!" shouted Valkyrie when she reached her and Kiara turned around when she heard her " any luck?" and Kiara shook her head

" There's no sign of Arthur or Caleb, where's Merlin?" she asked

" He's away to see Gaius he thinks were already to late " said Valkyrie and Kiara pulled up her hood and shut her eyes

" What are you doing?" asked Valkyrie and noticed that a tattoo had begun to glow on Kiara's arm

" I'm trying to find Arthur or Caleb, I'm using nature to see if it can tell me where they are " Kiara answered

" You can talk to nature "

" It's what you do when your over three centuries old" Kiara said and then pulled Valkyrie out of the way of a knife that was about to hit her and another tattoo glowed on Kiara's arm and shadows attacked the man that had thrown the knife who dived out of the way of the shadows and he held open his hand and Kiara was thrown backwards and Valkyrie pushed at the air and the man was lifted off his feet and landed painfully on his back

" Darian I presume" Valkyrie said and he laughed

" Your not as stupid as you look" and he hit the floor and it was like an earthquake hit where Valkyrie was standing as the ground shook and the roof on top of her came down but Kiara managed to stop the falling rubble by holding out her hands and they stopped just above Valkyrie and she threw them at Darian who had to duck out of the way of them and while he was avoiding them Kiara drew a knife from beneath her cloak and threw it at Darian and it stuck into his chest and he screamed and fell to his knees and pulled out the knife and watched the blood run down his chest as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding

" The knife was dipped in poison " Kiara said as she stood over Darian and the man looked up at her " The poison will start passing through your veins when I command it to, so unless you want a slow, painful death you'll tell me where Arthur is!" Darian looked up at Kiara and a tear rolled down his cheek

" Please, I was just acting on orders " Darian said

" Where is Arthur?" Kiara repeated

" Him and Caleb went to the stables, they were going to go for a ride around Camelot, please I don't want to die!" Darian begged

" You said you were acting on orders" Valkyrie said

" My masters orders" Darian said

" Who's your master?" asked Kiara

" No one knows his true name" Darian said " People call him the forgotten" and once the last word slipped from his lips Darian began to shake and then gag

" What's happening to him?" Valkyrie said

" I don't know!" Kiara said as she grabbed him but then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and then Darian died " he-he's dead" Kiara said

" Was that you? Did you activate the poison?" said Valkyrie

" No there was no poison I was lying so he would tell me where Arthur was!" and she reached over to lift him but had to pull her hand away due to the burning heat coming from his back " What the hell " said Kiara and she lifted Darian's shirt to see a tattoo on his back that was glowing. Kiara shut her eys and laid him down and stood up

" Come on we have to get to Arthur!" she said and burst out into a sprint and Valkyrie ran after her towards the stables. Once they reached there they heard something from inside and two knights were dead just inside the door, they ran in and saw Arthur on his knees clutching his head and King Caleb lying dead in the corner

" It just must have got into him" Kiara said running to Arthur's side

" Well what do we do? Should we get Merlin or Gaius?" and Kiara shook her head

" If it's just recently in the kings brain I can maybe force it out" said Kiara as she held the kings head in her hands and it looked as if Arthur had fell asleep with Kiara holding him as she closed her eyes and pressed her head against his. Valkyrie watched as she talked under her breath and sweat began to form on her forehead as she grit her teeth and then with a loud gasp she let go of Arthur and the king fell to the ground and Kiara fell to her hands and knees and Valkyrie ran over to help her

" I got it" she said " I got" and she looked at Valkyrie and laughed before collapsing.

.

.

The sun was now high in the sky over Camelot the next day, Arthur had killed King Caleb when Caleb attacked him but Arthur had no memory of the viper, they had buried Darian's body as well and had found Merlin lying at the bottom of the stairs and had managed to fix him up, Gaius had said he had been lucky. Kiara was alright afterwards as well and now she was standing on top of one of the stair railings when Merlin and Valkyrie walked over to her

" Hey boy and girl " Kiara said seeing them

" Hey Kiki" said Merlin and she smiled and jumped down to them " We just came to say thank you and sorry "

" Thanks " Kiara said still smiling

" You saved my life " Valkyrie said " Thank you "

" Anytime " Kiara smiled and lent against what she had been standing on

" But there is one thing " Valkyrie said

" You want to know what was on Darian's back " and Valkyrie nodded " It was a mark, a death scar normally put on a slave by their master mostly put on without the slave even knowing it was there " Kiara explained " Darain's master must have put it there without Darian knowing, once Darian said his masters name it killed him to stop him from telling us more"

" And Darian called his master the forgotten?" Merlin asked and Kiara nodded

" Anyway I must be going " Kiara said

" Where too?" Valkyrie asked

" Hello!" Kiara said " Look where I'm at, I'm going exploring" she said and Merlin laughed and she walked past them " Don't worry if i can ever get back to time travelling again I'll come get you!" she said to Valkyrie " See you around!"

" We hope so" said Merlin and they waved goodbye as Kiara got on top of one of the knights horses and rode it out of the citadel with the knight shouting at her as she rode away and Merlin and Valkyrie laughed watching.

.

.

That night, once Valkyrie was asleep Merlin had told Gaius about what had happened.

" The forgotten? " asked Gaius

" You've heard of him?" Merlin asked

" The forgotten is the stuff of legend Merlin, even the high priestesses would speak in fear of the forgotten " Gaius said

" Who is he then?" Merlin asked

" I don't know " Gaius said " Not many do. Some stories have said that he was a great warrior brought back from the dead others say he is an immortal sorcerer"

" So he's trouble then?" Merlin said

" He's more than that Merlin " Gaius said with urgency " The return of the Forgotten is supposed to be the mark of Armageddon "

" He's that powerful?" asked Merlin

" Maybe" Gaius said " One prophecy says that The Forgotten shall release Armageddon with the help of a being made of pure evil "

" And this being made of pure evil is?" Merlin asked but Gaius shook his head

" I don't know but for our sake I hope we never find out "


	8. Chapter 8

There had been an emergency meeting called for the knights of the round table and they had all gathered in the throne room. Leon and Percival stood before Arthur and Gwen explaining what they found.

" The patrol was dead sire " Leon said " every last one of them "

" Saxons? " asked Arthur and Percival shook his head

" No my lord, magic was used and it looked as if they were all killed by one man, only one set of tracks came from the other direction "

" So one person killed a whole patrol of men? " Gwen said and the two knights nodded. Merlin glanced at Arthur who was thinking and Merlin knew that Arthur must have suspected Morgana.

" Thank you that will be all " Arthur said and everyone in the room bowed their heads and left. Merlin wasn't so sure that it was Morgana who attacked the patrol, it happened near Camelot and he was sure that she wouldn't come that close to the citadel. Merlin walked into his chambers and saw a bottle float past his head

" TA DA! " Valkyrie said as she used magic to guide the bottle over to a pot, then slowly spilled the contents inside it, she then used the air to guide it back to where it originally was.

" What're you doing! " Merlin snapped

" Making soup " Valkyrie replied

" really? " Merlin said walking over " No! that's not what I meant, I mean what if someone walked in and saw you doing this?"

" Making soup? "

" Using magic, you'll be killed! " Merlin said, Valkyrie sighed and rolled her eyes

" Yes Gaius already gave me the talk when he saw me " she said

" And you ignored him? "

" I didn't, I took his advice into careful consideration "

" And then ignored him? "

" Yes " she said as another bottle flew into her hand from across the room, she sniffed it and her shook her head using the air to guide it back to the shelf.

" Where is Gaius? " Merlin asked

" Oh he left over half an hour ago " Valkyrie answered as she guided over another bottle

" It's took you over half an hour to make soup? " Merlin asked

" The first one sort of exploded " Valkyrie said

" Exploded? " Merlin said dodging a bottle that flew past his head

" Yeah " Valkyrie said as another bottle flew around her adding to the little collection she was assembling

" Merlin! " they heard Arthur shout and Valkyrie dropped all the bottles on the ground, breaking every single one just as Arthur walked in. For a moment nobody moved with Valkyrie's eyes switching between the smashed bottles and there contents lying across the floor and then between Arthur and Merlin.

" Sorry " Valkyrie said smiling at the two men, Arthur sighed

" Obviously it runs in the family, Merlin I need you to get the horses ready were riding out soon " Arthur said, Merlin nodded and the king left.

" Runs in the family? " Valkyrie said

" Everyone around Camelot thinks were cousins " Merlin replied handing Valkyrie a mop " Clean it up " he said, she nodded to him as he began to walk towards the door but spun around

" Without using magic! " he said, Valkyrie smiled and gave him a salute

" Yes Sir!" she said, Merlin rolled his eyes before leaving to get the horses ready. She smiled, raised both her hands and focused, the spilled contents soon began to rise in the air

" Yes! " Valkyrie said and began to guide each liquid back into the bottles. " Easy " she said, she then took a taste of the soup she was making.

" Not bad " she said then collapsed.

.

.

" Merlin!" Arthur shouted from ahead, Merlin looked up to see the kings saddle slide of his horse and the king with it.

" What happened? " Merlin asked getting off his horse

" You didn't tighten the girth idiot! " Arthur said getting up. Merlin lifted the saddle and set it back on the horse, he then tightened the girth but it broke in his hands, he looked back at Arthur with a smile, Arthur sighed

" How you manage these things Merlin is beyond me " Arthur said walking over to Merlin's horse.

" Sire? " Merlin said as he watched Arthur get on his horse

" Well seeing as you my saddle Merlin I'm giving you the honour of riding my horse instead " Arthur said, walking on ahead

" Bare-back? " Merlin said

" Well you can use your jacket if you like " Arthur said grinning, Merlin cursed Arthur under his breath before trying to jump on the horse without a saddle. He jumped on but didn't make it all the way over and was left hanging off one side of the horse and then it began to move

" Hey wait, woah, woah " he said while trying not to fall off all the while Arthur was killing himself laughing from up ahead watching Merlin. Merlin decided that it was hopeless and slid off but managed to land on his feet, he stopped the horse and got ready to jump on

" 1 2 3 " he said and leapt, but he managed to jump and pull himself over the horse and land face first on the other side. Arthur's laughter increased from up ahead

" Come on Merlin! " Arthur shouted enjoying every minute of this. Merlin stood up again, he tried once more and this time he managed to get it right, much to Arthur's disappointment.

" Where are we going?" Merlin asked

" Village up ahead, apparently it's where the person who attacked the patrol is hiding. I figured that two people going into a village would be less noticeable than a squad of Camelot knights " Arthur said " That's why I'm not wearing armour Merlin incase you were wondering "

" Really? I just thought you'd forgot it like the stupid prat you are" Merlin said, Arthur glared back at him but then a smile grew across his face

" We should probably hurry Merlin, we want to be there before sundown"

" Wait hang on I've no saddle and I've never rid bear-back before "

" Well learn fast " Arthur said and cantered

" oh great " Merlin said and cantered after the king.

.

.

" Roxy don't worry your parents will be fine it's just a bug that's going around Camelot " Gaius assured her . Roxy Harlster was only sixteen, her parents had been infected by the bug that was spreading around Camelot and Gaius advised her to stay away from them for a day or two to stop her from being affected. She had her brown hair tied into a ponytail and had gathered some of her belongings she was able to take along. Gaius brought her to his chambers and they walked in. The first thing Roxy noticed was a girl who looked about her age sitting with her feet up on one of the tables and reading a book.

" Valkyrie Cain " Gaius said, Valkyrie looked up from her book at them but focused on Roxy " This is Roxy Harlster her parents have been infected with the bug going around Camelot, I said she can stay with us for a few days " Gaius said

" OK " Valkyrie just said and went back to reading her book. Gaius then said to Roxy

" Make yourself at home Roxy and I'll be back shortly " Gaius said, Roxy nodded her thanks as Gaius turned to leave " And if there's anything you need ask Valkyrie she'll look after you, won't you Valkyrie? " he said from the door, Valkyrie gave him a thumbs up, not looking up from the book. Gaius then left leaving the two girls alone. For a moment they just stayed in silence. Roxy looked at Valkyrie, she looked nearly an exact opposite to Roxy. She had dark black hair instead of Roxy's brown hair and Roxy had bright blue eyes. Even the clothes were different, Roxy wore a dress like most girls her age but Valkyrie wore trousers, shirt and jacket and Roxy really loved her boots.

" You OK? " asked Valkyrie

" Yes " said Roxy, looking around the room " Lot of stuff here " she said

" Yeah, Don't have a clue what most of them are " Valkyrie said still not looking up from the book

" Your like me, I work in the kitchens and I don't know what most of the stuff in there is either " Roxy said, Valkyrie looked up at her with a smile

" You work in the kitchens? " Valkyrie asked, Roxy nodded. Valkyrie then took her feet if the table and set down the book she was reading. It was a cook book

" What do you know about cooking soup? " Valkyrie asked

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? Please Review to tell me what you think. **

**I also don't own Merlin or Skulduggery Pleasant. **


	9. Chapter 9

The small village of Thete was... well small. It only contained a few houses and was situated just outside the forest, one path led in and the same path led out. One way in, one way out. It was here where the sorcerer who killed the patrol was meant to be hiding, Arthur stopped just outside the village

" See Merlin told you I could find it " he said, he looked behind him frowning " Merlin? " he said seeing his manservant wasn't there " Merlin?!" he shouted back at the forest. The reply was a loud groan as Merlin came from the forest slouched over his horse.

" Keep up Merlin " said Arthur, Merlin slowly rose to sit on his horse properly

" Do you know how sore it is to ride bare back? " Merlin said " especially when we're cantering through a forest? "

" nonsense " Arthur said

" And how long it took to got here didn't help " Merlin whined, Arthur looked back at him

" We got here didn't we? " Arthur said " Besides I'm not the one who fell into a river "

" You pushed me! " Merlin said

" No I was simply asking you to test how deep it was to see if we could cross "

" Then you pushed me "

" I didn't! " Arthur said defending himself " You were just doing your duty as serving your king "

" serving a king of the prats " Merlin muttered

" Sorry Merlin what was that? " Arthur said

" Just saying how proud I am to serve you sire " Merlin said with a smile as the two rode towards the village. They rode into the village with people looking at the new arrivals suspiciously, the two stopped their horses and jumped off. Merlin walked over to Arthur and whispered

" Where do we start? " Merlin asked, Arthur looked around him at the quiet village every time he made eye contact with another person walking outside they looked away quickly until he spotted a pretty girl sweeping the steps of a house.

" Watch and learn Merlin " Arthur said and sauntered towards the girl

" Hello " said Arthur walking beside her

" Hi " she said not looking at him

" I'm Arthur " he said

" Annie " she said

" Annie " Arthur said taking her hand " that's a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as you " he said kissing her hand. Annie smiled and slapped him with the hand he just kissed

" Just you walk back to your horse Arthur " Annie said and walked inside the house slamming the door behind her. Arthur rubbed his cheek and walked back to the horses where Merlin was laughing so hard he was struggling to breathe

" Laugh it up Merlin " Arthur said as Merlin began to breath again " but I'd like to see you try "

" I could do better than you " Merlin said managing to stop laughing

" Alright then? " said Arthur seeing another girl fixing flowers outside " Go talk to her " he said

" Her? " Merlin said

" Her " said Arthur, Merlin looked across at the girl then back at Arthur

" But she's busy with her flowers and I don't want to disturb her-"

" scared? " Arthur asked

" No! "

" Then go " he said, Merlin looked at the girl

" Alright then " he said walking towards her, Arthur smiled and folded his arms about to watch the show

.

.

Valkyrie finished wolfing another bowl of soup into her as Roxy watched trying not to laugh

" So? " she said as Valkyrie finished

" I think I'm falling in love with you " Valkyrie said " This is the best thing I've tasted in ages ". Roxy chuckled

" Where are you from? " Roxy asked " I've never heard that accent before " Valkyrie smiled

" A long way from here " Valkyrie said " What about you? "

" My family has lived in Camelot for years, I was born here " Roxy answered " I like it, my family didn't have much money when I was growing up so I have had to work from a young age but since Arthur took the throne things have been much better "

" You like Arthur then? " said Valkyrie

" Yes he's a good king " Roxy said, she smiled and said " And he's really handsome too ". Valkyrie laughed

" I know! " Valkyrie said but the two girls laughter was stopped when the warning bell sounded around Camelot.

" What's happening? " Valkyrie asked just as Gaius came in through the door

" Where's Merlin?! " he said to Valkyrie

" I think he left with Arthur why whats going on? " she asked, Gaius grabbed his bag " Someones been hurt by an escaped prisoner, I needed Merlin's help to treat them " he said, Valkyrie looked over at Roxy who had a look of concern on her face

" Sure it's nothing to be worried about " Valkyrie reassured her " The guards will catch them soon enough "

" Roxy perhaps you can help me treat them can you go get some of those bandages " Gaius said pointing to the other side of the room, Roxy nodded and went to get the bandages

" I need your help " Gaius then whispered to Valkyrie

" What's wrong? " she asked

" Someone didn't break out, someone has broken in " Gaius said to her " Sorcery was used to get down to the Camelot vaults, normally Merlin would go down but he's gone and I've heard from him that you are a powerful sorcerer and the things you've done "

" I'll go after them " Valkyrie said

" Normally I wouldn't ask but I fear what this person might be doing " Gaius said

" Don't worry I'll stop them " Valkyrie said

" Be careful " Gaius whispered to her just as Roxy walked over to them with the bandages and Gaius and Roxy left, Valkyrie ran over to her bed and took the bag from under it and took out her protective clothing and her necromancer ring, she put both on and ran out to go after the sorcerer.

.

.

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing not only had Merlin gone over and talked to the girl but he had made her laugh and she had gave him one of the flowers she had. Merlin looked back and waved Arthur over, Arthur walked over to the two

" Arthur " said Merlin " This is Elaine, she says she can help us "

" Elaine " Arthur said with a nod

" Arthur " said Elaine repeating the action. " Come on, Aunt Grace knows this place inside and out as well as the people in it " Elaine said taking Merlin's hand and leading them down the path, Merlin glanced back at Arthur and smiled

" Don't look so smug Merlin it doesn't suit you " Arthur said

" Aunt Grace! " Elaine then shouted as they arrived at an old wooden cottage which had seen better days " Aunt Grace there is some people here to help "

" help? " asked Merlin just as a huge woman opened the door and looked out at them

" Hello " said Arthur " I'm Arthur me and Merlin here are- " but was interrupted by the woman pulling him into a hug

" You are adorable! " she shouted

" Thanks " Arthur managed to say, struggling to breath due to the force of the hug " It's appreciated "

" Elaine where did you manage to find this one?!" Aunt Grace shouted still not releasing Arthur

" If you don't mind, I can't breathe " said Arthur

" Merlin here said they were searching the area for anything suspicious " Elaine said

" Seriously that was your chat up line! " Arthur said, who's face was going red from the lack of oxygen

" So I brought them to you to see if they can help " Elaine said, Aunt Grace looked down at Arthur

" You came to help me oh aren't you just the sweetest! " Aunt Grace shouted tightening her hug on Arthur and pulling him closer

" Merlin! " shouted Arthur, but Merlin was to busy trying not to laugh

" Come on I'll tell you all about what's going on around here " Aunt Grace said pulling Arthur inside the house

" Merlin! " shouted Arthur as she slammed the door, Elaine and Merlin just laughed.

" Come on I'll show you around " Elaine said taking Merlin's hand and the two walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter of this " episode ". Thanks for all the reviews and feedback that this story is getting it's really appreciated and keep them coming :) I'm still taking your own characters, just PM me with some details about them and I'll add them to the story. Also I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant or Merlin. **

Valkyrie had followed the directions Gaius had given here on where the intruder had went, they were going below Camelot itself down into the tunnels below. Valkyrie had found two guards dead and was following the path which they were guarding, there was no light instead Valkyrie had a flame in her hand while reading the air with the other, there was movement up ahead she could feel that, there was just one person ahead which gave Valkyrie some confidence she didn't fancy going up against a lot of people in this dark tunnel then the person up ahead stopped. Valkyrie froze, she thought they had heard her but then she heard a rumbling sound up a head as if the tunnel was collapsing then she saw light from where the intruder was. She walked up to it and saw that they had found a passage way into a large room, it was brightly lit and had statues of knights standing at the four corners of the room as well as standing in front of the centerpiece of the room which was a coffin sitting on the top of a small platform. Valkyrie spotted the intruder walking towards it, they wore all black, no skin showed they had black armour, black gloves, black boots and a black hood.

" Not another step! " Valkyrie said, the intruder stopped " Put your hands up and turn around! " Valkyrie ordered and the intruder obeyed, when they turned around the shadow of the hood covered their face. " Who are you and what are you doing down here? "

" Don't move " said the intruder in a voice that seemed to echo inside Valkyrie's head " The floor is rigged with traps, you'll kill us both "

" And how do you know that? " Valkyrie asked and took a step forward and nothing happened

" Foolish, very foolish " said the intruder, there was a noise coming from Valkyrie's right that sounded like stone being rubbed against stone, she looked around to see that the statue of the knight had turned its head and was looking straight at her. While she wasn't looking the intruder pushed at the air sending Valkyrie back and she hit the wall, the intruder ran to the coffin as the other statues slowly began to come to life. One took a step forward and drew its sword

" Oh hell " Valkyrie said.

.

.

" The farm has been in the family for years " explained Elaine to Merlin, the two looking at the small plot of land at the bottom of the village " I work at it now, well me and Aunt Grace and my brother I guess but he's away "

" To where? " asked Merlin

" Wherever the wind takes him I suppose, he goes looking for work and sends money back when he can " Elaine said just as Arthur walked over to them

" So how was Aunt Grace? " asked Merlin

" Never do that to me again " Arthur said " She said that people have acted strangely after she started hearing a noise in the night" said Arthur " She said that she heard it coming from an old barn "

" That's just down next to our farm " Elaine said pointing in the direction " Just beyond those trees "

" And why could you not have just told us that in the first place? " asked Arthur

" Because I thought Aunt Grace would want to meet you " Elaine said, Merlin laughed and Arthur sighed

" Very funny now come on " he said and the three walked towards the old barn.

.

.

The old barn was hidden by a group of trees at the edge of the forest, it was burnt and looked like it was going to collapse at any minute.

" Have you checked this place? " Arthur asked, Elaine shook her head.

" Aunt Grace and a few of the other villagers have, but found nothing " Elaine said, Arthur walked towards the barn and Elaine and Merlin followed. Arthur came to the door and pushed it open and the tree walked inside. Merlin felt it as soon as he walked inside, it hit him like a bad smell, magic was here. Someone or something magic was in this barn.

" When was the last time that this barn was used "

" About twenty years ago " Elaine said " Were all surprised it's lasted "

" So am I " Arthur said. Merlin looked around him and noticed the ladder up to the next level of the barn, it wasn't burnt in fact it looked new. He was about to go and check above him when Arthur flew over his head and crashed against the wall. Merlin spun around, Elaine waved at him and she waved.

" Hi Merlin " she said, her eyes had turned red and her veins were red too.

" Elaine? " asked Merlin, she smiled and attacked. She was fast, to fast and before Merlin could react she had kicked in the stomach forcing all the air to leave his lungs, he doubled over and Elaine hit him so hard he was lifted off his feet and landed on the ground a few feet away from where he once was.

" Your cute, you know that " Elaine said " I'm really sorry that I have to kill you "

" I am too " Merlin said, he raised his hand and his eyes glowed and Elaine was lifted off her feet and she crashed back through the barn door.

" Hang on, Hang on that is not fair! " Merlin looked up to see where the voice had come from and saw a thin man, his clothes were torn and needed a wash, just like him. He had black greasy hair and was unshaven.

" Your not supposed to have magic! That's not fair! " He shouted. Merlin raised his hand and the man was thrown off the next level of the barn and landed flat on his face in front of Merlin

" You're the sorcerer that killed the patrol aren't you " Merlin said, the man stood up and bowed

" Jack Sprat at your service " he said

" Jack Sprat? "

" Jack Sprat "

" Your names Jack Sprat? "

" Your names Jack Sprat? "

" Stop that "

" Stop that "

" I said stop that and answer me! "

" I said stop that and answer me! " Jack said grinning. Merlin raised his hand

" Ok Ok calm down it's just a bit of fun " Jack said

" What have you done to Elaine? "

" Simple little mind control technique " Jack said " And it's more than just Elaine " he said as Aunt Grace walked in as well as four others and Elaine all with their eyes glowing red as well as their veins. Jack laughed and sprang up to the next level of the barn again and sat like a frog watching, Merlin took a step back, Arthur was still knocked out so it was six possessed people as well as jack against him.

" Good luck skinny boy " Jack said laughing as the six attacked Merlin

.

.

Valkyrie ducked under a swing of one of the knights sword and pushed at the air forcing it back a few steps. There was six stone knights as well as the intruder against her. She curled the shadows around one knights feet and tripped it, she then had to avoid another swing of a sword that just missed her head, she stumbled back just avoiding another swing, the knights were slow after just waking up but they were getting faster. The intruder was standing next to the coffin with both his hands placed on it, Valkyrie tried to get to him but another knight blocked her path, it swung for her and again she dodged but she lost her balance and began to stumble back as two other knights raised their sword. Valkyrie pushed at the hair to send her flying up into the air just as the two knights swung for her, they missed and hit each other instead. They both staggered for a moment before falling to their knees, Valkyrie landed near the coffin and pulled at the shadows in the room, they formed near the intruder who was to busy saying an enchantment near the coffin to notice, they hit him pulling him back from the coffin, he tried to pry them away from him but he fell of the platform and landed on his back.

" Valkyrie! " she head someone shout, she looked towards the door to see Roxy run into the room with a torch in her hand

" Run! " Valkyrie shouted but Roxy was frozen stiff with fright staring at the four remaining stone knights who turned to her. Valkyrie cursed and pushed at the air to lift her over the knights and land in front of Roxy, Valkyrie splayed her hands and the knights were forced back by the misplaced air hitting them, Valkyrie then gathered the shadows and aimed them at the knights feet hoping to trip them but all they did was cut through them with their swords

" How are you doing that? " asked Roxy

" I'll explain later " Valkyrie said, she joined her hands together and focused, these knights were made of stone perhaps she could break them apart, she wasn't good so much at manipulating the earth but it was worth a go, she felt the space between her and one of the knights and pulled, the knights head tilted and it looked at its right arm that was beginning to crack and soon the knights right arm fell off and landed on the ground along with the sword it was holding, Valkyrie flicked her wrist and the sword shot up and stabbed through the knights chest, it fell to its knees and died just like the other two. A light then began to shine from the coffin where the intruder was standing at saying an enchantment. One knight turned to face him and attacked the intruder, the other two attacked Valkyrie and Roxy. Valkyrie pulled Roxy behind her and swung fistful of shadows at one of the knights which didn't seem to take any effect at all Valkyrie rolled out of the way of one swing from the knights but the other got her, stabbing her through the chest with one of their sword, Valkyrie fell to her knees and soon everything was becoming a blur to her, she could see one of the knights raising their sword

" No! " Roxy shouted holding up both her hands, her eyes flashed gold and the two knights blew to pieces along with their swords. The intruder had managed to destroy the other knight and was now staring at Roxy who held up her hand with her eyes flashing gold again, the intruder doubled over in pain trying to draw breath but couldn't, he collapsed at the side of the coffin just as a beam of light shot from it and passed through the roof. Roxy backed off looking round the room

" Oh my God! " she said " What did I just do? "

" You kicked their ass that's what " Valkyrie said wincing at the pain in her chest

" Are you OK? " Roxy asked running over to her

" I'm fine, my jacket protected me, no major damage just a bit of a knock " she said as Roxy helped her up

" How did you do that? " Valkyrie asked

" I don't know I didn't even know I had magic " Roxy said " Just instinct I guess "

" What about the intruder? " asked Valkyrie

" He's dead, a beam of light came from the coffin though " said Roxy. Valkyrie began to laugh

" Great, Girl who can do powerful magic on instinct and a beam of light coming from a coffin and stone knights nearly killing me, don't see how it could get worse"

.

.

Merlin really couldn't see how this could get worse, eventually the whole damn village was coming to attack him! He raised his hands and four people were send flying back, they landed on the ground and didn't move. He wiped sweat from his forehead and then ducked from a bit of the barns roof being thrown at him. The barns roof, that gave Merlin and idea. He backed off walking deeper into the barn. Jack leapt from what part of the barn from the other, thinking he had Merlin retreating, Jacks army of possessed villagers walked into the barn cornering Merlin

" Give up skinny boy and we promise not to hurt you to bad " Jack said, Merlin walked beside Arthur and looked down to make sure he was still unconscious. Merlin's eyes glowed and under his breath he whispered an order.

" What do you say? " asked Jack, Merlin looked up at him

" Take me, let him go " he said nodding to Arthur

" A noble sacrifice " Jack said " Let me consider it " and he began to stroke his chin and after a few moments braked a defiant " No! "

" Why? What has he done "

" Do you think I'm stupid? " Jack said " I know who that is that's Arthur Pendragon do you think I'm going to let him go? " he said, Merlin glanced towards the door of the barn then back at Jack

" Tell me then skinny " Jack said " Why are you protecting him this man hates sorcery he hates your kind! "

" Because he's a great man and a great king" Merlin said " And a great friend " Merlin then held up his hands and the barn door slammed shut, everyone looked towards the door while Merlin grabbed Arthur and his eyes glowed and hole appeared in the wall next to them, Jack looked over to see Merlin carrying Arthur to the hole

" Stop him! " shouted Jack but Merlin held up his hand with his eyes glowing and the barn collapsed on the people, Jack screamed as the roof came down on top of them while Merlin got Arthur outside and watched as the barn collapsed. Then a shadow appeared above them and The Great Dragon came down from the sky, responding to Merlin's order he breathed fire on the collapsed barn burning it and the people inside. Merlin got Arthur a safe distance away from the burning barn and set him down just as the dragon landed in front of him

" Thank you " said Merlin

" You know I can't resist the call of a dragon lord " said Kilgharragh " But you're welcome " Merlin looked at Arthur then at Kilgharragh

" Something wrong young warlock? " asked Kilgharragh.

" The forgotten has returned " Merlin said

" I'm aware " Kilgharragh replied

" Is he as dangerous as they say?" Merlin asked

" The forgotten was one of the greatest sorcerers who ever lived Merlin " said Kilgharragh " He is as dangerous as they say if not more "

" I've been told that The Forgotten will release Armageddon with the help of a being of pure evil " Merlin said

" I have heard of such a prophecy yes, The Forgotten's return is supposed to mark the beginning of Armageddon " Kilgharragh said

" Do you know who this being of pure evil is? " Merlin asked

" One name has been passed down through the ages, one name that haunted even the most powerful of sorcerers a name that the druids lived in fear of "

" What was is it? " Merlin asked

" Darquesse " Kilgharragh said " Beware Merlin, Beware of Darquesse " and with that warning The Great Dragon flew off just as Arthur awoke with a loud groan

" What happened? " he said getting to his feet

" umm " Merlin said, Arthur looked behind him to see the burning barn and he looked back at Merlin

" What the hell did you do? "


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the response that this story is getting guys you are all great. Also thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them and they make my day :) so thanks guys and here's the next part of our story. **

" 3, 2, 1 GO! " shouted Valkyrie and Merlin, the two pushed at the air lifting the two rocks in front of them and the two began guiding them through the trees

" Mines winning ! " Valkyrie shouted as hers edged in front, Merlin grit his teeth focusing more as they guided them in and out through the trees which had become their race course

" Yes! " Valkyrie shouted as hers crossed the finish line first

" That's not fair " Merlin said

" How? " Valkyrie said

" You have far more experience at air bending " whined Merlin

" I beat you fair and square " Valkyrie said holding up her hand and making the loser symbol.

" let me choose the next game " Merlin said

" Fine, I'll beat you at that one too "

.

.

" Come on Valkyrie! " shouted Merlin, what Merlin had decided would be a good game would be to see who could win a 200 meter race on water, so the two were using their magic to run on water, well Merlin was Valkyrie just kept falling in

" You know I'm rubbish at this! " she shouted as she took another step, she saw Skulduggery do this years ago and it had looked so easy, it wasn't. Merlin wasn't as graceful as Skulduggery was at doing it but he was still good, really good. Merlin walked on the water to get to the finish line

" I win! " he shouted

" I'm happy for you " Valkyrie said half way back, she managed a few more steps before she fell in again which made Merlin explode laughing

" It's not funny! " she shouted and decided to swim the rest of the way over to where Merlin was, she climbed out of the river next to him " Would you mind? " she asked, Merlin smiled and flicked his wrist making all the water rise of Valkyrie and return to the river so she was now dry.

" Why couldn't we swim it, I could so beat you at swimming or a normal 200 meter race I could beat you at that " She said fixing her hair

" Not a chance " said Merlin

" Alright from here to that tree lets see who wins " Valkyrie said

" OK then " Merlin said, the two got ready to run

" 3, 2, 1 go! " they both shouted, they both broke out into a sprint trying to get to the tree first but Valkyrie got there first

" HA HA " said Valkyrie " Loser "

" That's not fair " Merlin said

" Hows it not fair this time? " asked Valkyrie leaning against the tree

" Your shoes "

" My shoes? "

" Yes "

" What's wrong with my shoes?" Valkyrie asked looking down at them

" There more easier to run in " Merlin said

" Are they? " asked Valkyrie doubtfully

" And I started on a side with leaves all over it, it was more slippy " Merlin complained

" You just can't stand getting beat " Valkyrie said " I win "

" It was the shoes "

" Whatever " Valkyrie said " Next you're going to tell me you lost because my hair is too long ". Merlin rolled his eyes

" Yeah, yeah " he said, he walked over to get the bag Gaius had given him to collect the herbs he wanted. " I'm going to go and find these herbs "

" Need any help? " Valkyrie asked

" Valkyrie you're as bad as finding herbs as you are at making soup " Merlin said, Valkyrie stuck her tongue out at him. Merlin laughed and walked off, Valkyrie walked back over to the edge of the river and sat down, she lifted a stone and threw it in. She loved here, the forest was beautiful and it was like she could feel the magic of it around her, her magic had grown stronger since being here Merlin had taught her a few things. She did miss home anyone would but every day she felt like this was becoming her home she knew people here now and had made new friends, her bond with Merlin had grown as well she, trusted him with her life now and she was sure that he felt the same way she looked back to see him walking deeper into the forest to find the herbs.

" Valkyrie " a voice whispered, she spun around but there was no one there " Valkyrie " it said again but again she didn't see anyone. " Follow my voice Valkyrie " it said again. She was going to call for Merlin but she didn't she got up and looked down at the river, she followed the river deeper into the forest with the voice guiding her. She reached a place where the water trailed off into a small pool, " Valkyrie " the voice called again, she walked down to the pool and looked in to see a girl staring at her in the water

" Hello " said Valkyrie

" Valkyrie It's nice to finally meet you " said the girl " My names Freya ". Valkyrie smiled

" The lady of the lake " Valkyrie said " Merlin talked about you "

" Valkyrie we need your help " Freya said

" We? " asked Valkyrie

" The Forgotten will bring an end to everything Valkyrie with the help of you " Freya said

" Me? Wait what do I-" Valkyrie began but then she closed her eyes " You mean Darquesse don't you? " she said

" Yes " Freya said. Valkyrie clenched her fists, she felt like crying here she hadn't had to worry about Darquesse but now it was like she was going to ruin her life here too.

" What's going to happen? " Valkyrie said

" The Forgotten will use you to bring Armageddon that is what has been foretold " Freya said " But don't dismay Valkyrie there is still hope "

" Well what can I do? " Valkyrie asked

" You have to trust Merlin "

" I do trust Merlin " Valkyrie said

" Valkyrie you have to trust him "

" But I do trust Merlin! " Valkyrie said " I trust Merlin with my life "

" Please Valkyrie heed my words you will be tempted but you have to stay with him. You have to trust Merlin "

" You are not helping me at all! " Valkyrie said

" Heed my words, you must not tell Merlin of our meeting "

" Oh don't worry I won't be telling anyone about this meeting because you have not helped me in any way! " she shouted " And The Forgotten will not use me! He will use Darquesse not me I'll be at Merlin's side not The Forgotten's so Lady of the lake you've wasted your time by telling me useless information! "

" Please Valkyrie"

" Shut up! " Valkyrie shouted, she waved her hand and the water twisted and turned, when it settled Freya was gone and Valkyrie ran back to Merlin but on the way she was flung off her feet and was hit against a tree, knocking her out.

" Well well well " said Morgana standing over Valkyrie " What have we here? "


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING! This Chapter does contain some mild torture, nothing to serious or detailed but if you don't like that sort of thing you should probably just skip those bits. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! But on a lighter note I want to thank you all again for reading this story and the response it's getting. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! So let's get on with the story **

Valkyrie's head was killing her, she could feel the sharp pain as she opened her eyes, she blinked a couple of times trying to get her vision right and then tried to touch her head but couldn't, she looked up to see her hands tied above her head she tried pulling at them but the bonds wouldn't break, she then clicked her fingers but no spark was made she couldn't use her magic because of the bonds. A door opened in front of her which poured light into the room so bright that she had to shut her eyes

" Hello dear " said a voice, she opened her eyes when the door shut and saw a woman standing before her, at first glance Valkyrie actually thought she was looking at Darquesse, the dark long hair, evil smirk, cold evil eyes and the pretty face, this was what Darquesse must look like to other people she thought

" How are you feeling? " she asked

" Alright " Valkyrie said " Just stretching ". The woman chuckled and circled Valkyrie, Valkyrie was having to stand on her tip toes to have some contact with the ground due to her bonds.

" Tell me Valkyrie do you know an Emrys? she asked. Valkyrie froze, how did she know her name? " Ring a bell? "

" We on first name basis now? " asked Valkyrie " great what's yours? "

" My names Morgana " she said " now tell me where is Emrys? "

" That's not the deal " said a voice in the darkness. It sounded like it came from behind Valkyrie " The deal is we find out what I need first Morgana then you can get what you want " and she heard footsteps as a figure emerged from the darkness of the room. They were dressed in black armour, with a black cloak, a hood cast a shadow over their entire face like the man Valkyrie had fought before but there were traces of gold on his armour and cloak. It was The Forgotten, he looked at Valkyrie then turned away from her

" It's the right girl " The Forgotten said " It's the one that killed my servant that infiltrated Camelot "

" It?! " said Valkyrie " I am not an it! " she shouted, The Forgotten spun around and punched her across the face, Valkyrie cried out, it was one of the most powerful punches she ever took the earth spun in front of her before she regained her senses after it.

" Don't worry " Morgana said " I can get you what you want from her "

" I have no doubt about that my lady " said The Forgotten " But don't use your usual torturing trick that serpent will end up killing her "

" So what do you suggest? " Morgana asked as The Forgotten opened the door to leave

" Be creative " he said and left. Morgana smiled and turned to face Valkyrie again.

" So Valkyrie your going to tell me what I want to know " she said " Where can I find Emrys? "

" That's not what The Forgotten wants to know " Valkyrie said with a smile, Morgana shrugged

" I'm sure once I can get what I want it'll lead to him getting what he wants, now where's Emrys? "

" Bite me " Valkyrie said and Morgana laughed

" I was hoping you would say that " she said as fire formed in her hands. She pressed the flame against Valkyries skin and Valkyrie cried out in pain.

.

.

" Pass me the one to your left " Gaius said to Roxy who handed him the bottle next her, he sniffed its contents and poured it into the mixture he was preparing, just then Merlin came through the door

" Did Valkyrie come here? " he asked in a panick

" No she was away with you " Gaius said. Merlin put his hands through his hair

" No no NO! " he shouted and kicked over a chair near-by

" Merlin what's wrong? " asked Gaius

" Valkyrie's gone! " he said " I left her for a few minutes to go collect your stupid herbs and now someones took her! " he shouted

" Calm down Merlin she's a strong girl I'm sure she's fine " Gaius said

" How do you know that who knows where she is, she could be hurt or getting hurt right now! " Merlin shouted

" Where did you lose her at? " Roxy asked

" In the forest, I spent hours searching for her there and I thought she might have come back here " he said " I have to go back and look for her " he said and began to walk towards the door

" Merlin don't be stupid! " Gaius said walking after him " It's near dark the best thing to do is leave it to the morning "

" She could dead by the morning! " Merlin shouted

" Merlin please you have to be calm " Gaius pleaded but Merlin spun and ran out the door, Roxy was about to run after him but Gaius stopped her.

" Let him go" Gaius said to her.

.

.

Arthur hated council meetings and paperwork, he really hated paper work. He had to authorize groups of knights to patrol certain places, he had to arrange council meetings, he had to view the weekly income from the people's taxes and he had to sign payments for the knights, every single knight! He was walking towards his chambers cursing the disadvantages of being a king when he heard Merlin shout

" Arthur! " he turned around to see his manservant run towards him

" Merlin? " Arthur said, he was worried now, Merlin was out of breath and his clothes were dirty, like he had searched through a forest for something.

" Valkyries gone! " Merlin said

" What do you mean by gone? " Arthur asked

" She's been taken by someone we were out collecting herbs for Gaius and I left for no more than ten minutes and when I came back she was gone I spent hours searching for her in the forest and then I came back here because I thought she might have come back but- "

" Merlin, Merlin calm down " Arthur said to stop Merlin's rant. " How long has she been gone? "

" Hours " Merlin said " Arthur I need your help anything could have happened to her "

" I'll send out a search party in the morning " Arthur said

" In the morning? She could be dead in the morning! " Merlin shouted

" I can't send out a search party when it's about to get dark Merlin " said Arthur " We'll leave first thing in the morning " he said and turned to walk to his chambers but Merlin grabbed his arm and spun him around

" I need your help Arthur! " he snapped " After everything I helped you with you have to help me now!"

" Let go off me " Arthur said slowly, Merlin released his hold on the king " I don't _have _to help you with anything Merlin " hissed Arthur " Get some sleep have the rest of the night off and we'll leave at first dawn " Arthur said, he then left, walking down the corridor. Merlin put his hands through his hair and ran back down the corridor. He ran as fast as he could, he ran into someone else coming the other way but he didn't stop he just kept running, he wasn't going to leave Valkyrie she needed him and he was going to find her, Arthur wouldn't help him but he knew someone who could.

.

.

Valkyrie could feel the pain running through her, her muscles were aching and her skin was burnt, blood trickled down her cheek and from her mouth. Her breathing had become heavy and at one point she nearly lost consciousness, there was poison passing through her veins which Morgana had given her and it felt like it was burning her from the inside. But she could escape all she had to do was let Darquesse take over, she could hear Darquesse in her head, her voice getting louder and louder

_" Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! " _ that's what she kept saying, she was loudest when the pain was greatest but Valkyrie resisted, she didn't let her out and instead endured the pain. She had to trust Merlin, that's what Freya had said, she had to trust that Merlin would come charging through the door along with Arthur and every knight of Camelot to save her. But he didn't, he didn't come, she stood watching the door for hours, days, weeks and months and then she screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs as the pain took over.

" That is cleaver " said Morgana hearing Valkyrie scream, she looked over at The Forgotten and said " How did you do that? "

" Time Trap " The Forgotten replied " Makes the victim think that they've been trapped for weeks, months, even years eventually the mental pain takes over, all their senses shut down and they scream. Most of the time there isn't actually any pain but they make them selves believe there is "

" Brilliant " said Morgana smirking. Two of The Forgotten's followers who were dressed entirely in grey walked over to them.

" Stand guard here, no one is allowed to pass but me and the lady Morgana " said The Forgotten, the two followers nodded and stood at either side of the door. The Forgotten and Morgana turned and left leaving the only noise in the room Valkyries sobs and crys of pain.

**Please don't hate me for writing that. I'm paranoid so that's why I put the rating up to T, but I thought that it would be imported to write something like this because I wanted to show how Valkyrie's and Merlin's relationship has grown which you will see by the lengths that Merlin will go to try and save her. So please tell me what you think of it and if what I'm doing is right, thanks :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Next Chapter readers sorry for a bit of a wait and I hope you like it and to Raychell dionzeros don't worry Kiara was always going to appear in this chapter and to anyone who sent in their own OC's don't worry they all have a part to play in this story as well but now back to the story **

" Could you not work a bit faster?!" Merlin asked

" This takes time and concentration Merlin " said Kiara. Merlin sighed and sat back down on the ground. How long would this take? he thought

" I heard that " Kiara said " And it will take as long as it has too " she said. She was currently standing on her head trying to hear Valkyrie's thoughts so they could track her down, Merlin didn't really know how balancing on your head could help hear someones thoughts but he was desperate now.

" Anything? " he asked

" Are you going to ask me that every minute? " Kiara said

" Are you not going to hear anything every minute? " he snipped back.

" I can hear a very impatient warlock " she said " And you have to understand this could take hours, days even to find- WAIT! " she shouted and pushed herself onto her feet " Think I've got something! " she said excited, she then broke into a sprint with her eyes closed. Merlin chased after her, somehow Kiara could avoid the trees with her eyes closed she then stopped ahead of Merlin.

" Is that it did you find her? " Merlin asked running up to her

" umm " Kiara said " not exactly ". Merlin ran beside her to see a deer standing just ahead of them.

" You heard a deer?!"

" It appears so " said Kiara and smiled in delight and skipped over to the deer, who let her approach.

" What is wrong with you?! " Merlin shouted as Kiara pet the deer

" People say that I'm too emotionally detached " she said

" No! You found a deer instead of Valkyrie how could you confuse a deer with Valkyrie! "

" You'd be surprised one time I confused my husbands thoughts with a goat " Kiara said, then she stopped petting the deer and looked at it straight in the eye

" You are useless! " Merlin roared " I thought you could help but it turns out your just as useless as Arthur "

" Merlin "

" I help all of you and when I need help no one cares to help me not one! "

" Merlin "

" Maybe I should just stop helping just stop forget my destiny I could go and have a new life maybe I could herd deer for a living! "

" MERLIN! " shouted Kiara, Merlin stopped his rant and looked at Kiara who was pressing her right hand against the deer, the invisible tattoos on her arms were glowing blue and so was the deers eyes.

" Take my hand " she said to Merlin holding up her left hand, Merlin took her hand which allowed him to see what Kiara was seeing. He saw Valkyrie, she was screaming and in so much pain with The Forgotten and Morgana watching her and enjoying her pain

" Merlin! " he heard her scream and then the vision stopped. Merlin let go off Kiara and cried out, the deer ran away in fright. Merlin stood up and ran to where the vision had showed him where Valkyrie was.

" Merlin " said Kiara running after him, she was faster than him and was able to catch up to him and grab him

" Let go off me Kiara! " he said

" You can't just go charging in! " Kiara said " if The Forgotten and Morgana are there together, along with his followers you would have no chance and what if Morgana sees you using magic that will just make things worse". Merlin nodded, Kiara finally talking some sense into him, then he smiled

" relax kiki " he said " I've got a plan ".

.

.

Valkyrie coughed and blood fell from her mouth, she painfully moved her head to look towards the door that had creaked open to see two of The Forgotten's followers walk into the room. She prepared herself for more pain coming her way but instead they pulled down their hoods, one was a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes the other was a man with a black beard and hair.

" Hello " said the blonde woman to her as the man began to undo her restraints " My names Rina this is Tom "

" How are ya " said Tom

" Were here to save you " said Rina, Tom got her restraints off and Valkyrie immediately fell but Rina managed to catch her " Easy, easy I've got you " she said and Tom lifted Valkyrie into his arm, Valkyries wrists were cut and bleeding from where her restraints were holding her.

" Shes poisoned " said Tom " We have to get her to The Queen " he said. Rina nodded and the two walked out trying to go unnoticed as they got Valkyrie away.

.

.

Kiara kicked a rock that was close-by to her and folded her arms, she begun to pace until she heard Merlin walking up to her, she turned around and began to laugh uncontrollably

" It's not that funny " said Merlin after using the ageing spell

" You look a hundred years old! " said Kiara while laughing. Merlin mumbled something under his breath and walked on using his staff to help him, Kiara walked after him after finally stopping laughing.

" So your plan is to attack as an old man " Kiara said

" Yes " Merlin said

" How's that any better? "

" Means Morgana won't know who I am " Merlin said.

" Still doesn't change that fact of who were going up against " said Kiara.

" Have faith Kiki " said Merlin. They approached where Valkyrie was being held when Kiara stopped and closed her eyes, Merlin turned around

" She's moving " said Kiara

" What? "

" She isn't there anymore she's being led away " Kiara said " This way quickly " she said and ran off in the different direction

" Hang on! " Merlin said " I'm an old man don't run! " he shouted trying to catch up.

.

.

Morgana walked back to the room where Valkyrie was being held and frowned, the door shouldn't be open and The Forgotten's two followers were gone, she ran into the room to find out that Valkyrie was gone, she screamed in frustration and ran.

.

.

" This way quickly! " said Rina to Tom who was carrying Valkyrie, they heard horses in the distance and knew that it was Morgana and The Forgotten chasing them.

" I'm coming!" said Tom as he followed her down the valley

" How is she? " asked Rina

" Not good " was Toms reply. They continued to walk down the valley when someone jumped in front of them,

" Hello " said Kiara " My names Kiara and I want you to drop my friend right now! " she said as shadows curled around her fist

" You know her? " asked Rina.

" Yes and I want you to let her go or you'll get hurt! "

" Hang on were helping her, we helped her escape " Tom said

" Put her down " said Kiara and Tom set Valkyrie down " Back away " Tom and Rina put up their hands and backed off. Kiara ran over to Valkyrie and knelt beside her

" Oh my god Val " said Kiara seeing the state Valkyrie was in " Merlin's going to go mad when he sees you like this "

" shes poisoned " Rina said " were taking her to someone who can help her " then they heard horses getting closer to them " We have to hurry! " Kiara nodded and Tom lifted Valkyrie again

" How far is this person?" asked Kiara

" Just up ahead " said Rina then Merlin jumped down in front of them but forgetting he's an old man, fell and hurt his back. He grabbed onto his staff to help him up

" oww " he said holding his back.

" Who's he? " asked Rina

" Oh boy " said Kiara, Merlin ran over to Tom who was holding Valkyrie, he looked at Valkyrie and anger immediately swept through Merlin, Kiara ran over to him

" Listen Merlin they know someone who can help her, you have to stay calm " Kiara said, Merlin looked at Tom then at Rina

" How far is this person? " Merlin asked

" Just up ahead " Rina said. Merlin nodded

" I'll hold them off to buy you more time help Valkyrie " Merlin said, Rina and Tom nodded and moved on down the valley but Kaira stayed beside Merlin

" You go with them Kiara, just to look after Valkyrie " Kiara was about to protest but heard the horses approach, she kissed Merlin on the cheek and ran after Rina and Tom. Merlin stood at the entrance to the valley just then two of The Forgotten's followers approached on horseback, Merlin aimed his staff and his eyes glowed, the followers were knocked off their horses and fell to the ground, they tried to stand but Merlin raised his hand and they were both thrown back and they landed on the ground and they didn't move. He looked up again to see Morgana ride up the entrance to the valley, her eyes widned when she saw him

" No " she said " no, no, no " he raised his hand but instead he was thrown back, Morgana looked behind her to see The Forgotten with his hand raised, he got off his horse and said

" Go after the girl I'll handle Emrys " he said, Morgana nodded and rode after Kiara and the rest. Merlin pulled himself to his feet again as The Forgotten walked towards him. Merlin raised his staff and fired lighting at The Forgotten.

.

.

" She's going! " Tom shouted, he set down Valkyrie down and Kiara knelt beside her

" Val you stay with us " Kiara said, she pressed her hand against Valkyries head and whispered an enchantment " That'll save her for a few minutes "

" A few minutes you don't have " Morgana said appearing beside them before any of them could react they were thrown back by Morgana's magic, Morgana walked over to Valkyrie

" Thought you could get away could you? " Morgana said raising her hand

" Step away from her " said Kiara standing up, Morgana looked across at her smiling

" What are you going to do? " she asked, the tattoos on Kiaras arms began to glow and shadows attacked Morgana who just raised her hand causing the shadows to vanish

" Pathetic " Morgana said, she raised her hands, her eyes glowed forcing Kiara to fly back again. Tom jumped up behind Morgana and stabbed her, Morgana screamed but then laughed

" That the best you got " she swung her fist causing the air to hit Tom and he shot back against a tree and then didn't move.

" Tom! " shouted Rina, she shot a stream of fire at Morgana who raised her hand and the flames died away, Rinas eyes widened, Morgana raised her hand but this time she made Rina fly towards her and she hit her, Rina's head snapped back and she fell to the ground.

" I'm a high priestess of the old religion " Morgana said " Do you really think you can beat me? ". Kiara stood up once again and shadows curled around her fist

" Maybe not " said Kiara " But I'll protect Valkyrie with my life ". Morgana's smile grew

" If that' your wish "

.

.

Valkyrie was in pain, so much pain, she could barely make out what was happening it was like her blood was on fire and all she could hear was Darquesse telling her to let her out. She knew she wasn't in that damn room anymore, she knew two people had saved her and she thought she heard Kiara somewhere there too. She heard a scream near-by and using any strength she had left she opened her eyes to see Kiara landing on the ground beside her, blood was running from a wound in her head as well as her side. Morgana walked over to her smirking and kicked her in the wound Kiara screamed again and curled up in pain. Valkyries anger boiled at what Morgana was doing to her friend and she wasn't going to let it happen, she shut her eyes then screamed inside her head and Darquesse opened her eyes.

she shut her eyes and mentally she screamed and Darquesse opened her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Morgana stood over Kiara and clicked her fingers creating a flame in her hand.

" Enjoy " she said reaching the flame closer to Kiaras face but then she felt something, a new presence. She turned around to see Valkyrie standing up but Morgana knew that it wasn't Valkyrie, this was someone else.

" Hello Morgana " said Darquesse, Darquesse shut her eyes and the poison running through her body vanished " That's better " she said. Morgana's smile had disappeared now.

" Who are you? " asked the high priestess

" My name is Darquesse my lady " said Darquesse, Darquesse held open her hand causing the air to hit against Morgana, Morgana screamed when she was thrown back and crashed through a tree. Darquesse laughed, she enjoyed having this power, she noticed Kiara beside her, the time traveler managed to stand up on her feet

" Hi Val " said Kiara " Have to say the evil look doesn't really suit you "

" You knew I was here the whole time didn't you? " Darquesse said

" I could read Valkyrie's mind, her thoughts and I heard you, sensed you " Kiara said " Have to say I'm disappointed I was expecting something more Darquesse "

" Sorry to disappoint you " Darquesse said then she punched through Kiaras chest and grabbed her heart and tore it out, " Did that impress you? " she asked as Kiara's body fell to the ground then Darquesse was hit back by Morganas magic and hit the ground. Morgana threw balls of fire at Darquesse who dodged everyone, she spun and whipped shadows at Morgana who blocked them, Darquesse could see the magic forming in Morganas hand, Morgana fired it at Darquesse who blocked it with a shield of shadows. Darquesse ran at Morgana so fast the high priestess didn't have time to react, she punched Morgana, breaking her jaw, Morgana fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Darquesse smiled, she didn't want to kill Morgana this quick she wanted to pay back the torture but thought that Morgana was too much of a threat to keep alive she raised her hand to strike the fatal blow but heard something beside her, she turned around just as Aithusa rammed her sending her flying back and hitting the ground, Aithusa breathed fire over Darquesse while she lay on the ground before lifting Morgana away. Darquesse could feel the damage the impact had caused, it had broken her ribs which resulted in her lungs being punctured that added to her skin burning wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. She shut her eyes and healed the wound caused around her body as well as stopping the fire spreading over her, she stood up once she had healed herself and to add insult to injury that stupid dragon had got Morgana away but Darquesse could feel something else, more magic being used she turned and flew that direction.

.

.

Merlin fired The Forgotten back and then doubled over, he was exhausted from this fight and he couldn't hold the ageing spell and fight The Forgotten at the same time, the ageing spell wore out and Merlin returned to his original self. The Forgotten appeared behind Merlin and grabbed him, The Forgotten had intended to break Merlin's neck but Merlin pressed his hands against The Forgotten and his eyes glowed, The Forgotten cried out when Merlin's hands turned to fire and burnt him, he stumbled back and Merlin threw fire at him, The Forgotten tried to bat out the flames but Merlin held up his hand and The Forgotten was fired back once again but this time he didn't get back up again. Merlin smiled, he was exhausted and hurt but he had done it, he beat The Forgotten but then he felt someone else approaching fast, he turned around to see someone land beside him, they looked like Valkyrie but Merlin knew it wasn't.

" What have you done with Valkyrie? " Merlin demanaded, Darquesse didn't reply instead she just smiled, Merlin frowned then his eyes widneded when he realised what was happeing

" You Darquesse aren't you? " Merlin said

" Not as dumb as you look Merlin " Darquesse replied, Darquesse could see the magic surronding Merlin. He was different from anyone she saw before his power was different from someone like Lord Viles it was as if his magic bleed from the earth itself he was connected to every living thing and everything obeyed him. He was powerful but he was tired after his battle with The Forgotten and Darquesse was sure she could beat him.

" All this time, it was you that was Darquesse " Merlin said

" Aww did I upset you? " Darquesse asked, Merlin raised his hand and a wave of magic hit Darquesse, she fell back but Merlin was tired and didn't follow up the attack quick enough soon she was up again and hit Merlin with a wave of shadows that forced him to his knees. Darquesse walked over to Merlin.

" You can't kill me " Merlin said " Valkyrie wouldn't let you ". Darquesse kicked him and he cried out as his ribs broke on the impact

" Want to bet on that " she said, Merlin raised his hand but Darquesse grabbed it and squeezed and Merlin screamed as Darquesse crushed every bone in his hand. The Forgotten appeared behind Darquesse but Darquesse sensed him and spun swinging her fist but missed and The Forgotten punched her across the face, she stumbled back and tripped over Merlin she rolled out of the way of The Forgottens kick and sprung up, she fired shadows at him but he used a shield of magic to block them before firing a blast of energy at her but she side stepped it and pushed at the air which sent him back. Like Merlin The Forgotten was tired, Darquesse could see his magic and knew this, he wasn't ready to fight her here she had caught him by surprise and she intended to take full advantage of that by killing him. Merlin managed to get himself out of the firing line and was now stumbling away from the two fighting he tried to run while holding his broken hand but he was hurt, hurt physically and mentally he couldn't believe it all this time Valkyrie was Darquesse. He looked back to see her grab The Forgotten and break his arm, The Forgotten pressed his hand against Darquesse and she screamed when the burning sensation passed through her she reeled back and The Forgotten hit her again with another blast of magic which forced her back more, there was noise around them as more of The Forgottens followers arrived. Merlin tried to get away from the battle zone, he wouldn't stand a chance in the state he was in and he took a different path down the valley hoping to get away from them but one follower ran down to block his path, Merlin raised his good hand but another jumped down behind him with a sword in hand and stabbed it through Merlin who screamed and fell to the ground, the follower raised its sword again to finish Merlin but Tom jumped up behind him and broke his neck and Rina killed the other follower.

" He's hurt " said Rina kneeling beside Merlin, Tom lifted him gently

" Get him to the Queen she can heal him " Tom said, Rina nodded and they proceeded down the valley

" Kiara " Merlin mumbled

" I'm sorry she's dead " Rina said. Her and Tom ran down the valley until they reached one part covered by trees, Rina raised her hand and stated the enchantment and the trees and overgrowth parted in front of them to reveal a part of the valley sealed of by magic it contained a small pool of water and plants surround it which Merlin had never seen before, Tom carried Merlin towards it while Rina sealed of the entrance again Tom carried Merlin over to where a small stream led into the pool and touched the rocks beside it and they parted ways to reveal the entrance of cave which Rina ran inside and Tom carried Merlin into it, water ran in this cave too creating a small stream which someone stood beside, they turned to face them coming towards them.

" He's been hurt " said Rina, the person beside the river said something that Merlin couldn't make out and Tom set him beside the pool next to the person, black spots were beginning to form in Merlin's vision and he was losing a lot of blood, he was beginning to lose consciousness but the pain wasn't what was hurting him the most it was the fact that Valkyrie had betrayed him, she was Darquesse and she would bring about Armageddon, the girl he swore to protect, the girl who he had taken in, the girl he had grown to love was the being of all evil and then he lost consciousness.

**So what do you guys think? Did i write Darquesse's character right and did you like the end of this chapter or did you hate it? Please review and tell me what you think and if you know Kiara's secret don't say what it is keep it as a surprise for everyone else please. Thanks love all you guys and thanks for reading :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Darquesse flew up into the sky, The Forgotten had fled and left his followers to fight his battle they were all lying dead on the ground below now but if Darquesse was honest she didn't care about The Forgotten she cared about finding Morgana again she wanted to pay her back for that torture. She glanced across the darkening landscape to find any signs of where that dragon had taken her too, she felt a beast with magic ahead of her and decided to follow it. She didn't even bother going after Merlin either she was sure that he would find her soon enough, she flew on across the beautiful landscape, this place was different from where she was from she could feel the magic around her and how it was one with the earth not like back home. She felt something coming her way fast and stayed where she was to see something in the horizon, it was a small spec in the distance now but soon enough Darquesse could make out what it was and waited for it to approach, The Great Dragon soon reached here and stopped in front of her.

" Darquesse I assume? " asked Kilgarragh. Darquesse smiled, the dragon was beautiful a creature of magic, she didn't answer his question.

" I assume you can understand me? " asked Kilgharragh again, Darquesse nodded. " Good then i ask what is your purpose here? " Darquesse considered the question, what was her purpose? To kill? To Live? To destroy everything that was in her sight? But she asked herself why would she destroy such a place with such beauty with all this magic around here she felt like a queen, a ruler, maybe that was her purpose to be ruler of this land, but to do that she had to take out threats to her power.

" Where is Morgana? " Darquesse asked.

" You think I would know? " The Great Dragon asked

" I assume you can sense where the other dragon is and that would lead me to Morgana so I'll ask once more where is Morgana? " she asked but the dragon didn't answer " It would be a shame to destroy such a beautiful creature so tell me where Morgana is and I'll let you live " said Darquesse.

" The witch has went to the crystal cave " Kilgharragh said " To heal ". Darquesse flew away without another word, Kilgharragh watched her go before flying on.

.

.

" Merlin " said a voice in the darkness " Merlin " it said sweetly almost like a song " wakey wakey sleepy head ". Merlin groaned and opened his eyes but all he could see was blurs, he shut them again then opened them to see Kiara smiling at him. " Hello "

" Kiara? " said Merlin

" The one and only " she said " probably ". Merlin sat up and rubbed his head he looked up around him and frowned

" Where am I? " he asked, all he could see around him was darkness and fog flowed around the bottom of his feet, he looked over at Kiara who was floating in the air sitting with her legs crossed and her head resting in her hands. Her cloak had changed from the dark blue colour it usually was to a bright pale blue colour.

" I don't really know where it is " Kiara said " I call it limbo "

" Limbo? " asked Merlin, Kiara nodded

" Named after my favourite game, at first I called it weird space but it didn't really fit " she said looking around her.

" What is limbo? " Merlin asked

" It's sort of like a world between life and death " Kiara said " see i died, Darquesse killed me "

" Wait so I'm dead?! " Merlin said

" No but you are on the brink, don't worry you'll heel but I brought you here to talk to you " Kiara said and stopped floating and landed on the ground with the grace of a ballet dancer

" To talk to me? " Merlin asked

" About Valkyrie " Kiara said, Merlin looked away from Kiara " You can't think that way about her she didn't betray you "

" Oh so even when you're dead you can still read minds! " Merlin snarled " She's Darquesse she brings about Armageddon she helps The Forgotten " then Merlin's eyes widened " You knew that all along didn't you? "

" I had a hunch " Kiara said with a shrug.

" So you betrayed me too! "

" No one betrayed you Merlin! " said Kiara walking closer to him

" Valkyrie did and you can send me back because for now on I want nothing to do with her! " Merlin shouted with a tear in his eye, he turned away from Kiara and wiped it away.

" I think you're being a hypocrite " Kiara said

" How? " Merlin asked turning to face her

" By the way your acting " answered Kiara " Is this how you want Arthur to act when you tell him you have magic? ". Merlin didn't answer " See, Merlin Valkyrie needs you now more than ever and you can't abandon her ". Merlin took a deep breath, he looked up at Kiara after a moment and said

" What do I do then Kiara? " he asked " If I kill Darquesse then that might kill Valkyrie too "

" Merlin I'm so sorry " Kiara said, she waved her hand and a vision appeared in front of Merlin, it was of Darquesse walking through bodies of dead knights, she seemed dazed. She was covered in blood and she was walking without any real sense of reality, she slowly raised her head to see Arthur walk towards her his face twisted with anger, she raised her hand but with a battle cry Arthur raised Excalibur and stuck it through her chest, she staggered her eyes wide with realization that the sword could kill her then she fell to the ground. The vision ended, Merlin didn't say a word.

" You have to make a choice Merlin. Arthur or Valkyrie " Kiara said

" No " Merlin whispered shaking his head " No I can't, I won't choose "

" If Arthur dies The Forgotten shall rule and Armageddon will rise upon Albion " Kiara said. " You have to choose Merlin Arthur or Valkyrie "

" Who are you to tell me that! " Merlin shouted " Who are you to say who are you to pass such a divine judgement! "

" I'm the girl who has given up everything so the people she loves can live that's who I am! " Kiara shouted with such anger that Merlin actually took a step back. " I'm the person who made to be the vassal of death so that her husband, her brother and everyone she loves can live! I'm the girl who has to walk an eternity alone and has to endure the loneliness and the pain of immortality Merlin so that should give me the right to try to help others! " Kiara shouted as a tear fell down her cheek, she wiped it away with her sleeve.

" I'm sorry I shouldn't have- "

" It's OK " said Kiara.

" What happened to you then Kiara? " Merlin asked walking over to her

" My famliy were attacked " Kiara began " By someone looking revenge on me, I made a deal with a being claiming to be death I spend an eternity alone as long as the people I love are safe and happy, I do the beings work as part of the deal that's why I was sent here "

" You're a slave " Merlin said, Kiara smiled

" Guess you could say that " Kiara said.

" Who is this being I could save you from them " Merlin said, Kiara sniffed and wiped away another tear

" I'm here to help you Merlin, I'll help you and Valkyrie " she said, then Merlin started to feel light-headed " Looks like your going " Kiara said, he grabbed her arm

" I'm not leaving you "

" You have to Valkyrie needs you " Kiara said and her arm slipped from his crasp

" I'll save you, I promise " Merlin said before he left limbo and with a gasp woke up in the real world. Rina jumped when he shot up.

" You scared the hell out of me! " she exclaimed. " He's awake! " Rina then shouted, the hooded figure that healed Merlin walked up from the pool. Merlin turned around and his eyes widened in shock when he saw who they were.

" Hello Merlin " said Freya.

**And that's Kiara's secret, so what do you think of the chapter? I'm always so paranoid about what I write in case I mess it up for you guys so sorry if I do so please review to tell me what you think do you think Merlin will let Arthur kill Valkyrie? Please tell me what you think and thanks for all the reviews so far and to Summer Rosewood do I get that chocolate? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur stopped his horse at the entrance to the valley and looked down between the trees. He jumped off the horse and walked down the valley, Gaius had came to him earlier that morning saying Merlin had left late last night and hadn't came back, Arthur felt guilty for not helping his friend, every time he was in trouble or needed help Merlin was always there for him and he should have been the same to him. He continued walking and saw footprints leading down the valley he followed them until he heard a horse approaching, he hid in among trees and waited he heard the horse stop and the person get off and continue the journey on foot, he prepared himself as they walked past and he jumped up with his sword in hand. Roxy screamed when Arthur leapt at her.

" What are you doing here?! " Arthur said stopping his attack, he had only met Roxy twice when she was with Merlin and Gaius, she was a smart girl but was incredibly shy so he was surprised to see her here.

" I knew Merlin and Valkyrie was in trouble so I followed you " said Roxy.

" And what did you plan to do? " Arthur asked

" I hadn't got that far in the plan yet " Roxy said, Arthur rolled his eyes and put away his sword

" This place is dangerous you should return back to Camelot "

" I came this far what's the point in going back? " she said " Besides I don't know my way back I just followed you here ". Arthur sighed

" In that case stick close " he said, the two walked down the valley, Roxy sticking close to Arthur they walked past broken trees and Arthur stopped

" What is it Sire? " Roxy asked, she looked past Arthur to see corpses lying on the ground some with their insides lying beside them on the forest floor. Roxy turned away and was sick in the bushes. Arthur walked towards the bodies and inspected them, the clothes they wore match the description of the intruder in Camelot weeks ago now Arthur thought what could have done such a thing to them. Roxy finished being sick in the trees and stood up straight

" You OK? " asked Arthur, Roxy nodded although she was a lot paler. The two walked on with Roxy not looking at the bodies.

.

.

Merlin stared up at Freya then a smile broke across his face

" Freya " he said, he stood up

" I'm not Freya Merlin " she said

" What? " Merlin asked, the smile disappearing from his face

" It's the queens power " said Rina to Merlin " She takes the form of the person who you hold close to your heart so you feel more comfortable around them " she said, " For example you see someone else where as I see Tom when I look at her "

" What is it then? " Merlin asked

" I'm the Queen " said the thing wearing Freya's face

" The Queen of what? " Merlin asked it, it held out it's hand to the pool. Merlin walked towards it with The Queen

" Of this " said The Queen, she held up her hand her eyes glowing, the pool glowed the same colour and something began to rise from the pool. It looked like a suit of armour with a crown at the head and a shield

" What is that? " Merlin asked

" That's the DeBercy " said The Queen " I have been guarding it for years now along with Rina and Tom it is what The Forgotten intends to control Darquesse with " she said.

" Then we must destroy it " Merlin said

" We've tried " said Rina " It doesn't damage and when it does it just heals itself ". Merlin looked at it, it had power strong power that any sorcerer could sense a mile away, the cave must seal it's power from the outside world, he thought.

" How does it work? " Merlin then asked

" It's meant to merge with the person it's made for " The Queen said " The Ancients created it many years ago for one who was meant to restore order to this realm " she said

" And is that Darquesse? "

" It might " said The Queen. Merlin looked at Rina

" Where did Darquesse go? " he asked, Rina shrugged

" Last I saw she was fighting The Forgotten " she said, Merlin walked up to the entrance of the cave " What are you doing? "

" Going to find Darquesse, I'm ending this! " . he ran out of the cave and looked up to see The Great Dragon land beside him.

" I assume you want to know where she is? " he asked

.

Morgana eyes glowed and bits of the earth rose and were flung at Darquesse who pushed at the air destroying them all, a pathetic attack thought Darquesse, Morganas annoying pet dragon attacked once again but Darquesse flew out of the way of the fire and hit Aithusa who cried out as Darquesse grabbed it's neck and threw it to the ground before firing down spears of shadows at it.

" NO! " Morgana screamed when she saw what Darquesse was doing to Aithusa and she held out both her hands and her magic hit Darquesse who was knocked out of the sky by the force of it and landed down the ground on her side breaking her arm and some ribs. Darquesse brought herself to her knees but Morgana hit her with magic sending her back down, the high priestess magic raged and she hit Darquesse with repeated blasts not allowing her back up eventually Darquesse collapsed and was struggling for breath, Morgana stood over her and smirked

" Not so tough now are you? " she asked and then used her magic to break Darquesse's neck. Darquesse felt it break as the pain passed through her, she watched as Morgana walked away from her thinking she was dead, idiotm Darqueese thought, she quickly healed herself and stood back up Morgana turned around and a look of disbelief came over her face and Darquesse hit her with a wave of shadows, Morgana screamed and fell back. Darquesse walked over to her and pressed her foot against Morganas head and pressed down, Morgana screamed as she began to feel her skull crush under the force of Darquesses foot. Morgana could feel herself losing consciousness she tried to reach around and grab Darquesses leg but she was to strong, then the pain stopped, she couldn't feel Darquesse's foot trying to break her skull anymore. She rolled onto her back and lost consciousness.

.

.

Darquesse had stopped paying attention to Morgana when she felt him coming, she took her foot off the witch's head and walked forward, she raised her head to see the dragon fly overhead, it flew down low and Merlin jumped off it's back, the warlock landed in front of Darquesse. The dragon wished him good look and flew off. Darquesse tilted her head, a smile forming on her lips, Merlin was now fully healed and rested and she could see his real power now, magic moved around him almost like water, calm and gentle under his command unlike the violent shadows the curled and whipped around Lord Vile. She released that it wasn't really Merlin she was looking at this was Emrys.

" I'll give you a chance " said Merlin " Let Valkyrie go and you won't get hurt ". Darquesse didn't reply instead she attacked moving to fast for Merlin to react, she kicked him in the stomach feeling his ribs break on impact, she swung a punch that broke his cheekbone then she pushed at the air which forced him back. She thought that he was disappointing, she expected much better. Then Merlin stood up again and smiled, all his broken bones healed by his magic, he then simply just raised his hand and a wave of magic hit Darquesse so powerful that all the air left her lungs she tried crying out but couldn't. The next thing she knew the attack had left her on the ground, she pulled herself up to her knees and threw shadows at Merlin who held up his hand causing the shadows to stop in front of him and then vanish, Darquesse flew at him hoping the physical approach would be better for her, she collided with Merlin and both of them hut the forest floor she swung a punch that he rolled out of the way off, magic then formed around Merlin's fist and he blocked one of Darquesse's punches, she swung her right fist at him hoping to take off his head with the punch but he grabbed it, the magic giving him extra strength then Merlin squesses and Darquesse's hand broke he then swung his other fist at stomach and punched straight through it. Her eyes widened when she felt the impact, the magic that formed around Merlins hand was strong making the pain unbearable even for Darquesse, the pain was so strong for a moment she lost her hold on Valkyrie, Merlin noticed this too and he knew that the pain filled eyes looking at him was Valkyrie not Darquesse.

" Valkyrie " he said, he stepped back not believing that he hurt Valkyrie, though his brief moment of weakness was good for Darquesse it allowed her to take control again and launch an attack on Merlin she launched shadows at him which pierced through both his arms, he cried out as the shadows lifted him into the air and two more pierced through his legs then another through his chest, he cried out in pain and Darquesse launched another through his mouth that came out the other side of his head. The shadows held the warlock in place as Darquesse laughed and healed herself, she walked in front of Merlin who's eyes were shut due to the pain he opened them to look at Darquesse.

" You could have killed me there you know " Darquesse said " One more punch through my head and I was dead Merlin " she saw his magic rise as he tried to break the shadows holding him but she stopped him from doing so by beating away the magic using hers

" Sneaky " she said, she reached towards him and stroked his cheek " I have to admit you're special I really think I was actually starting to like you, really like you. I know Valkyrie was ". Merlin shut his eyes when the shadows moved, the pain passing through him was unbearable and he couldn't even scream. " Painful? " she asked him with a grin. Merlin opened his eyes and spoke to Darquesse through telepathy.

" _You can't kill me_ "he said "_ Valkyrie won't let you ". _Darquesse raised her hand but couldn't kill Merlin

" Your right " Darquesse said " You have grown on Valkyrie, she cares about you almost as much as she does about Skulduggery well done " she said " But she will let me hurt you ", she tightened her fist and the shadows tightened and curled inside Merlin he shut his eyes and if he could he would have cried out

" Merlin! " someone shouted, Darquesse looked behind her to see Arthur charge towards her, he drew his sword, Darquesse avoided the swing she knew that if that sword got a decent hit it would kill her. He swung again and Darquesse just managed to get out of the way but she lost her balance and stumbled back. Arthur turned around and cut the shadows that held Merlin, Merlin fell and Arthur caught him

" Easy its OK I got you " he said to Merlin, Darquesse stood up Arthur turned to face her.

" You're a sorcerer " he said

" Well spotted " said Darquesse, Merlin was scared now, he thought that this was the vision that Kiara showed him and it was about to come true and he didn't know what to do.

" Merlin took you in and this is how you repay him by doing this! " Arthur shouted

" It's my own unique way sire " she said, Arthur's anger got the better of him and he roared and attacked and stabbed his sword into Darquesse. NO, Merlin thought as he saw Darquesses eyes widen but then she smiled and moved her arm to show that Arthur had missed, she smiled and punched straight through Arthur's chest. Arthur dropped his sword and feel to his knees staring at the gaping hole through his chest he looked at Darquesse before falling to the ground dead.

**So what do you think? I know it's a bit long but I thought it would be a good way to end the chapter, if you don't think so then please say and I'll try to fix it for next time :) Reviews are always welcome and just out of curiosity who do you think would win in a fight Merlin or Darquesse? Thanks for reading :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait guys but my computer broke so I couldn't update but good news I'm back! and I'm giving you two chapters to enjoy well at least I hope you enjoy them. Please feel free to review even for constructive criticim ways to improve my writing are always welcome but anyway lets get on with the story...**

Merlin watched Arthurs body fall to the ground, he shut his eyes when he heard it hit the ground, Darquesse chuckled and lifted Arthurs sword to study it and the magic it possessed

" NO! " screamed Roxy when she saw Arthurs body her eyes glowed with the hidden magic erupting inside her causing Darquesse to be thrown back across the forest the shadows holding Merlin vanished and he fell to the ground, Roxy ran over to the two of them.

" My lord " she said to Arthur " My lord? " but no reply, she ran over to Merlin. " Merlin, Merlin can you hear me? ", Merlin looked up at her, his eyes were bloodshot and he was losing a lot of blood

" The Queen " he managed to say " Take him to The Queen "

" Queen Quinevere? " asked Roxy, Merlin shook his head and winched at the pain, Roxy looked up to a blast of fire coming towards her only for someone to jump down and divert it away, she looked up at the figure and she broke out into a smile

" Andy! " she said to her brother, her brother looked at her and smiled

" Long time no see shrimp " he said and laughed, Tom and Rina came running down next to them. " Take the king and Emrys to The Queen she can heal them " said Andy " I'll hold off Darquesse ". Tom and Rina nodded and lifted Arthur and Merlin, Roxy stood beside her brother who was now a lot taller than her.

" I'll help you " she said

" You don't know how to control your magic Roxy " he said as Darquesse walked towards them " Help Rina and Tom "

" But- "

" Now! " she bit her lip and then ran after Rina and Tom, Darquesse walked over to Andy who took off his cloak.

" You really think you'll last a second against me? " Darquesse asked. Andy shut his eyes and his body jerked and he roared as his true magic took over, Darquesse smiled when she saw the magic he had. This was going to be good.

.

.

Tom was carrying Merlin and Arthur over his shoulder while Rina brought them towards the entrance of the cave where The Queen stood waiting for them. Roxy frooze seeing The Queen, she saw the face of her father on the body of The Queen

" Father? " she asked

" The Queen takes the form of the person you hold dearest to your heart " Rina said to her " You see your father I see Tom "

" Aww " Tom said walking past them

" As if you don't see me " Rina said

" Unfortuantely I do " Tom said as they entered the cave " I get two wifes nagging at me ". The Queen lead them down to the pool and ordered Tom to set them beside it, The Queen knelt beside the two, her hands glowed blue as she moved her hands across them, the water glowed as well as their bodies and their wounds began to heal. Roxy walked closer to see what was happeing, The Queen noticed her and stood up

" Take care of the patients " she said to Rina and Tom, she walked towards Roxy. " Hello " she said in Roxys fathers voice

" Hi " Roxy said nervously

" Your friends will be fine " she said to her

" Will they heal quickly? " she asked " My brother is up there fighting that thing that has taken over my friend ", The Queen smiled

" So you knew that wasn't your friend up there? "

" No, I-I know Valkyrie she isn't like that, something has taken over her " Roxy said

" And how did you know that wasn't your friend? "

" Because I- I just sort of... did " Roxy said not really understanding how she did herself

" It's because you sensed it child, your magic is strong you have massive untapped potiential "

" So? " she asked nervously again.

" My child, I think you are the one " The Queen said " I always thought your brother was but your magic is stronger than his, Roxy you are the one "

" The one what? " Roxy asked taking a step back

" Roxy you are the one that is destined to combine with the DeBoucy " said The Queen who held up her hand and the DeBoucy raised from the pool, Roxy looked over at the suit of armour in amzement

" Wow " Roxy breathed

" Roxy, I have been waiting for this day for many years you are the one that the DeBoucy will rest with you are the one " The Queen said. The DeBoucy floated towards Roxy, it floated past Tom and Rina who were staring at it in wonder. It stopped beside The Queen

" What will that thing do to me? " asked Roxy trying to keep the fear out of her voice

" Roxy this will give you power that you could not imagine, this will make you as strong as the faceless gods, the power you will have will be unbelievable " The Queen said, roxy took more steps back

" What if I don't want that! " Roxy shouted

" Roxy your brother is up there fighting a battle that he has no chance of winning " The Queen said " Bonding with this will be the only chance you have in saving him ". Roxy bit her lip nervously, she loved her brother so much, she hadn't see him since he left Camelot but she would not let any harm come to him or her friends and if bonding with the DeBoucy meant saving him and Valkyire then she would do it

" Then lets do it " Roxy said, The Queen smiled her fathers smile

" Good luck my child " she said as The DeBoucy floated towards her, Roxy braced herslef, her body began to glow the same pale blue as the Deboucy as it approached, she felt it come towards her and she screamed as there was a flash of bliding blue light and it bonded with her. The Queen, Rina and Tom covered their eyes at the light as the bonding finished, Merlin opened his eyes when he sensed the new power, he weakly sat up and looked the direction of where Roxy was standing. She had changed now, her hair had grown longer and was now a pale blue colour and so where her eyes and eyebrows, a silver aura surronded her with lighting crackling around her, she looked down at her hands with wide eyes then looked at The Queen

" What do you think? " Roxy asked " I think it really suits me " she formed a ball of energy in her hands and then another and another and began to juggle them " There you go, I could nver juggle before, the DeBoucy gives me the power to juggle ". Merlin grunted when he tried to stand up, Tom noticed and helped him up.

" Hello Emrys " said Roxy

" You bonded with the Deboucy " Merlin said, Roxy nodded and walked towards Merlin and noticing he wasn't fully healed touched his chest and restored his strength

" There you go " she said, Merlin stared at his hands in wonder, he had never felt this strong in his life. " Merlin, I need you help to save my brother " Roxy said " Together we can beat Darquesse as well " she said, Merlin nodded and looked at Arthur

" I will finish healing the King " The Queen said

" Thank you " Merlin said

" Ready? " asked Roxy, Merlin nodded. Roxy held his hand and they teleported.

.

.

Andy managed to avoid the spear of shadows but not fast enough to avoid Darquesse who charged in and punched his stomach, he cried out and doubled over, Darquesse lit fire on her fist and blasted it from her fist on Andys stomach, he screamed and fell back. Darquesse then grabbed his arm and swung Andy straight through a tree before slamming him back to the ground.

" Have to say you impressed me " Darquesse said " You were stronger than I thought ". Andy didn't respond and shut his eyes waiting for the final blow, Darquesse was about to deleliver it until she felt strong magic approaching, she turned around to see Roxy and Merlin appear in front of her but she didn't focus on Merlin instead she was looking at Roxy in wonder at how the girl had got so strong, Andy laughed

" What do you think of that? " he said weakly " Now you're in trouble ". Darquesse snapped her fingers as multiple balls of fire appeared

" We'll see about that " and she threw the balls of fire but Roxy caught one and then another, threw them into the air and caught the other two then beginning to juggle the balls of fire

" The power to juggle " she said before throwing them at Darquesse who avoided them, Merlins eyes glowed but Darquesse avoided Merlins magic, she pushed at the air but both Merlin and Roxy avoided the misplaced air then Merlin sensed something else approaching fast

" Roxy!" he shouted at her

" I know I can feel it too" she said " Its The Forgotten he's coming back ", Darquesse remained still but Merlin and Roxy didn't take their eyes of her.

" I'll fight The Forgotten Merlin " said Roxy " You get Valkyrie back "

" Thank you " Merlin said and Roxy flew off to fight The Forgotten, Merlin and Darquesse stared at each other for a moment in silence, neither making a sound waiting for the other to make a move until a smile formed on Merlin's lips

" Ready for the next round? " Merlin asked


	18. Chapter 18

**And here is the next chapter enjoy :)**

The Bently pulled up beside the river in the calm summers night, a full moon hung in the sky lighting the land below in a beautiful light. Skulduggery Pleasant slowly stepped out of his beloved car and fixed the hat on his head. He walked forward towards the figure standing at the edge of the river, the river was running fiercely, the noise of the water upsetting the calm of the night, Skulduggery could make out the figure to be a womans, she was wearing a long blue cloak with the hood up, slowly he took out his gun

" I got your message " he said while pulling back the hammer of the gun " Where's Valkyrie?"

" Not here " said the woman

" I can see that " Skulduggery said, the woman pulled down her hood and turned around

" My name is Kiara " she said with a smile " But my friends call me Kiki "

" If you don't tell me where Valkyrie is no one will call you Kiki again "

" But you just did "

" I did "

" Does that mean were friends? "

" If were friends will you tell me where Valkyrie is? "

" Yes "

" In that case were best of friends " Skulduggery said with sarcasm in his voice

" Best of friends don't point guns at each other " Kiara said

" I do, that's what I do to my best of friends "

" Hate to see what you do to your enemies "

" No you don't and that's why you'll tell me where Valkyrie is " Skulduggery said still holding the gun

" I thought I was going to tell you because were best of friends "

" You're starting to annoy me "

" You would not believe how often I've heard that "

" Does it normally be followed with a bullet through your head? " he asked, Kiara smiled

" Sometimes " she then clicked her fingers and a piece of paper appeared in her hand and she handed it to Skulduggery who lowered the gun

" Go to this place at this time " she said while Skulduggery read the paper

" What is-" he said looking up but she was gone. Skulduggery holstered his gun and folded the paper " I must learn how people do that "

.

.

Merlin slammed against the forest floor with a scream, he clutched his arm and rolled out of sight into a near-by hollow as Darquesse landed

" Merlin " she said " Come out come out wherever you are " she said walking forward, Merlin then jumped out of his hiding place and grabbed Darquesse by the throat and tightened his grip, she grabbed his hands trying to pull them away as she struggled for breath, Merlin smiled if he could knock her unconscious then maybe he could get Valkyrie back, he tightened his hold on her throat as she tried drawing breath, her hands fell to her side and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Merlin's smile grew, he done it! Then Darquesse laughed

" Got ya " she kicked his stomach and he cried out then she hit him with her elbow sending him to the ground

" I have the strength to literally tear someone apart " Darquesse said " Did you really think you could choke me " Merlin then kicked out, taking Darquesse's legs from under her as she fell, Merlin jumped up, his eyes glowing and he punched her, his magic giving him extra strength he begun raining down punches on Darquesse who laughed again

" You don't know how to fight " she said and then caught him with a punch to the side of the head that made the world spin in Merlin's eyes as he stumbled back, Darquesse got to her feet just as Merlin punched her across the face snapping her head to the side. She stood still for a moment before spitting out blood from her mouth along with a tooth that Merlin's punch had knocked out. She then begun to laugh

" You really shouldn't have done that " she said and attacked.

.

.

The Forgotten dodged Roxy's punch and hit her with a wave of shadows forcing her to her knees, he raised his fist but only for Andy to slam into the back of him making him trip over Roxy who pushed at the air forcing The Forgotten back

" Thanks " she said as Andy helped her up

" Bonded with the DeBoucy or not your still my little sister " Andy said, the two smiled and then raised both their hands and shot a blast of energy at The Forgotten who was charging in at them, the blast hit The Forgotten which caused him to fall to his knees. The two got ready to hit him with one last attack until he vanished.

" Where did he go?!" said Andy as him and Roxy stood back to back waiting for him to appear, then a shadow was cast over them, the two looked up to see The Forgotten about to land on top of them, the two jumped back, The Forgotten landed where they were standing and raised his hands and a blast of energy hit Andy and Roxy sending them flying back through the trees, Roxy clutched her head and stood up, she looked around her waiting for The Forgotten to attack but he didn't

" Andy!" she shouted " Andy! " and she ran to where she last saw him. " Andy! Andy! " she shouted but there was no sign of him, then she heard a scream of pain, she ran to where she heard the scream fearing for her brother. Then she saw him lying on the ground with The Forgotten standing over him

" NO!" shouted Roxy, The Forgotten turned around just as Roxy raised her finger, a beam shot from her finger that shot right through The Forgotten's heart, he staggered for a moment before falling to the ground, Roxy quickly ran over to her brother who was lying on the ground with blood running from the wound in his chest

" H-hey shrimp " he said in a weak whisper

" ssh save your strength "

" For what? " he said with a chuckle " I've fought my battle "

" Wait till you get home to mum, she'll kill you for leaving all those years ago then you'll see a real battle " she said, he laughed.

" I missed you " he said

" I missed you too "

" I hope not too much " he said and winced in pain

" It's alright I can get you back to The Queen " Roxy said " She can heal you "

" Don't think even The Queen could heal this " he said wincing again

" I can!" she said " I have all this power I can heal you! ". Andy smiled at her as if he was seeing her for the first time

" Remember the time I fell of the roof, mum and dad went mad at me for doing something so stupid but you stayed with me, helped me "

" Shut up! " Roxy snapped, tears forming in her eyes " We're not doing this your going to live! ". Andy moved his arm and Roxy held his hand

" Roxy, I never left home because I didn't love, I did it to protect you " he said " Just wanted you to know that " he said as a tear ran down Roxy's face

" I always loved you Roxy and I'm sorry "

" You've nothing to be sorry for " Roxy said, he opened his mouth to speak again but he didn't have the strength, his eyes glowed and his body went limp

" No...no...NO NO! " she shouted, she lifted him and flew off with him to The Queen.

.

.

The Forgotten clenched his fist on the ground, he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his knees, he looked down at his chest. There was a small hole in his chest, such a small hole doing so much damage, he crawled forwards confident he could survive all he had to was survive, he felt Roxy fly away with her brother, he was going to get her back for what she had done, she was going to make her suffer and then kill her!

" Going somewhere? " Morgana asked walking behind him, he turned his head to face the beautiful witch

" M-Morgana " he said

" Look at you " she said " Not so powerful now are you? "

" W-what are you doing? " he said, she kicked him and he cried out as she forced him onto his back

" I've decided you've outlived your usefulness " she said " You had your time Forgotten "

" Please " he begged, Morgana laughed

" Pathetic " she said

" I can help you M-Morgana, I-I can turn you into the most powerful high priestess the world has ever seen " he said but Morgana just laughed, she raised her hand

" I already am " she said and with one last blow she killed The Forgotten.

**And that's the end of The Forgotten but not the end of the story... yet. The story is nearing its end but please tell me what you think of these two chapters, I shifted the attention to Roxy more but next chapter it's back to Merlin and Valkyrie/Darquesse. I hope you like the new Roxy and I hope that the dialogue between Roxy and Andy wasn't to cringey or soppy but if it is please do tell me so I know better for next time. I hope you also like Skulduggerys appearance in this chapter ( I hope a lot), so please review and keep reading :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin stepped to his left to avoid a fireball then stepped to his right to avoid another, he held up his hand to catch the third and threw it back at Darquesse with much more force which she just managed to avoid.

" You've lost! " Merlin shouted at her " You're tired out Darquesse you can't win this! ". Darquesse grit her teeth while breathing heavy trying not to look tired in front of her enemy, she charged towards Merlin at lighting speed Merlin's eyes glowed making time slow around him and allowing him to avoid Darquesse's attack and catch her with a punch in the stomach, she doubled over and fell back, Merlin then kicked her in the ribs and she fell to her knees, he then raised his hand with magic forming in it in front of Darquesse

" Go on then! " Darquesse spat " Finish me! ", Merlin stared at her for a moment then said

" No ", he let his hand drop to his side " I'm not going to kill you ", Darquesse glared at him

" Why? To get Valkyrie back? Because let me tell you something that's not going to happen ".

.

.

" Arthur " Kiara said, " Time to get up Arthur "

" Five more minutes mum " Arthur groaned

" Get up Arthur Merlin needs your help! " she shouted

" Merlin? " Arthur said and opened his eyes, he sat up looking around him, he was in a cave lying beside a pool. He looked around to find out who was talking to him but he saw no one there.

" Hello! " he shouted, he stood up and drew his sword

" Ah your awake" said Rina from the top of the cave " I'll get The Queen " she said disappearing into the darkness

" The Queen? " said Arthur

" Merlin needs your help Arthur " said Kiara's voice again, Arthur turned around but saw no one there

" Hello Arthur " he heard, he looked up to see Guinevere walking towards him

" Guinevere " he said smiling " What are you doing here? " he said running towards her

" um, this isn't Guinevere " said Rina

" What?" Arthur said, Rina sighed

" You would not believe the amount of times I've had to explain this today. This is The Queen she takes the form of who ever you find most comfortable talking to, you see your wife I see my husband " Rina explained, Arthur looked at the two of them, he took a step back and aimed his sword at them

" You're sorcerers! " he said

" Kind of " said Rina.

" There is no reason to be afraid Arthur " said The Queen " You're friend does indeed need your help, your men are approaching from the east to help you "

" How do you know that? " Arthur demanded

" You have no time to waste, I have fully healed you, you are back to your strongest " The Queen said in Guinevere's voice. Arthur didn't waste anymore time, he hated talking to a stranger behind a face he knew so well so he ran off to meet his men. Once he was gone The Queen turned to Rina

" Go after him, keep him safe " she nodded and went to get Tom so the two could follow Arthur, The Queen then walked down to the pool and knelt beside it, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply

" I know you are here " she said

" You're sending them to their deaths! " Kiara said appearing behind The Queen.

" Am I? " The Queen asked

" Rina and Tom have been by your side for years! You know what's going to happen they're going to be killed! " Kiara shouted

" There are casualties in every war " said The Queen

" War, what war? " said Kiara but just then Roxy fell in through the entrance of the cave holding Andy in her arms

" Help him! Please just help him! " Roxy begged The Queen, The Queen slowly looked around at Roxy then down at Andy, Roxy looked at her fathers face in desperation.

" Please I can't lose him I can't! " Roxy begged. The Queen slowly stood up and walked over to Andy, Kiara watched from behind them unsure whether Roxy could sense her or not.

" He is to far gone for me to save " The Queen said

" No! " shouted Roxy " There has to be something that we can do I can't lose him! ". Roxy saw The Queen shake her father's head then spoke in his voice

" There is nothing we can do to bring back the dead Roxy that is even past us ". The Queen turned around from Roxy and knelt back beside the pool. Roxy stared at it wide-eyed she then turned towards Kiara

" What about you surely there is something you can do! " Roxy said, Kiara looked at the girl before walking over to Andy. " I'm sorry there's nothing I can do Roxy ", Roxy just stared at her in disbelief and then the young girl fell to her knees beside her dead brother and begun to cry.

" There has to be something that I can do " she said

" You can't save him " said The Queen " But you can help save your other friends ". Roxy looked at her and then at Kiara

" W-what are you? " she asked Kiara, " It's like you're here but not. It's like your alive but dead "

" Go help Merlin and Valkyrie Roxy, they need your help and you'll find out about me soon enough ". Kiara said, Roxy was about to protest and ask more question but Kiara stopped her

" Quickly Roxy they need you and if you don't help soon then Andy's sacrifice will be in vain! " Kiara said, Roxy looked at Andy and the flew out of the cave to help.

" And you say I send my friends to their death " The Queen said

" Roxy is now strong enough to fight them " Kiara said

" If she had more training then yes, she is just discovering her new power " The Queen explained " She stands no chance against Darquesse "

" I believe in her " said Kiara, The Queen laughed

" I remember when I believed in others, that was until they began to kill my people "

" You can't give up on others just because of what Uther did during the purge! " Kiara said, The Queen stood up

" I can and I have, Uther took my family away from me, I was entrusted to hide the DeBoucy and I had to hide alone for years in fear! " The Queen shouted

" Well said " said Morgana from the entrance of the cave. Kiara turned around to face her as she walked down towards them " She is right " Morgana said " We have had to live our lives in fear while Uther and his men killed our kind! ". The Queen walked towards Morgana

" High priestess I am at your service " she said bowing to her.

" No! " shouted Kiara

" The pool " said The Queen " With it you can become more powerful, I can give you immortality, eternal youth! ". Morgana smiled at The Queen, seeing herself when she saw The Queen

" Brilliant " said Morgana walking towards the pool

" Yeah I wouldn't do that " said Kiara as her body materialized back into the land of the living, her cloak turned from blue to green and the blue aura surrounding her vanished " immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be ". Morgana grinned and laughed at Kiara

" And what you're going to stop me? " Morgana said, Kiara smiled as the tattoos on her arms glowed

" I'm still to weak to stay in the land of the living for long " said Kiara " If I use no magic or energy then I would say I have about five minutes here tops "

" And why are you telling me this? " Morgana asked

" It means I'm not strong enough to fight you Morgana " Kiara said, then her smile grew " But it does mean that if I use all my energy at once in one last attack I will have enough to destroy this cave and that pool " she said as her tattoos began to glow brighter and brighter and the cave began to shake

" What are you doing?!" Morgana shouted " You'll kill yourself "

" I'm already dead " said Kiara as the magic erupted from within her causing a magic explosion that destroyed the cave and the pool.

**Boom, Kiara there being epic as always, hope you liked this chapter and continue reading onto the next one **


	20. Chapter 20

Darquesse flipped over Merlin and kicked him in the back, he cried out and fell to his knees and she pushed at the air which hit him across the ruined forest that had been destroyed by the battle.

" You should never let me talk " Darquesse said " Having the ability to heal yourself is quite useful you know " she said, Merlin tried to stand but shadows hit him forcing him back to the ground, they retracted for just a moment before a huge tendril of shadows struck him hitting him across the forest floor. Darquesse smiled thinking she had won the battle until she heard a voice calling from above

" Hey! " she looked up to see Roxy flying above her with her hands joined in the shape of triangle " Why don't you try fighting a real warrior! " she shouted at Darquesse, Darquesse chuckled and flew towards Roxy, then magic begun to form in between Roxy's hands forming itself into pure energy which with a battle cry Roxy fired at Darquesse. Darquesse couldn't avoid the attack and was sent crashing back down to the ground while Roxy rained down more and more blasts down on her with so much ferocity it caused a huge crater to form in the ground which Darquesse was now lying in. Roxy smiled while panting, the attack took a lot out of her, she flew down gently to Merlin who was lying wounded on the ground

" It's ok I'm here, I got her " said Roxy trying to reassure Merlin who was on the verge of losing consciousness, Roxy focused her magic feeling it form into her hand while she tried to heal Merlin, Merlin opened his mouth trying to speak

" Ssh " Roxy said " Save your strength ".

" S-She, she can-" he tried to say but Roxy sshed him again

" I think what he was trying to say is that she can heal herself " said Darquesse standing behind her, Roxy spun around pushing at the air but it took no effect on Darquesse who looked as if Roxy's attacked had taken no effect on her besides her clothes being tore, Darquesse's fist hit Roxy on the side of the head and sent her reeling back, she fell to the ground and Darquesse grabbed her ankle and threw her up into the air, she flew up after her and kneed her in the stomach, Roxy cried out in pain due to the attack, Darquesse then hit her back down to earth again with a punch to her back which would have left most people crippled, Roxy fell down to the ground landing in the hole of the earth that her own attack had made. She lay there writhing in pain, she was sure her arm was broke and her ribs, she was struggling for breath and was exhausted in trying to stand was a struggle, Darquesse gently flew down and landed on her feet as light as a feather with a wicked grin on her face, she stood with her arms folded watching Roxy trying to stand, Roxy managed to get to her feet before falling again.

" Having trouble? " Darquesse asked walking over to her " Here let me help you " she grabbed Roxy's wrist and threw her out of the hole, Roxy landed on her broken arm above and screamed with pain. Darquesse again slowly flew up beside her in a mocking fashion

" Why don't you try that fancy trick again? she asked and kicked Roxy's broken ribs, Roxy screamed and Darquesse laughed and kicked her again and again. Then a fireball hit Darquesse in the back of the head causing her hair to catch fire, she frowned and flicked her wrist causing the flames to vanish, she turned around to see Rina and Tom standing behind her

" This is awkward " said Tom " That was supposed to kill you "

" Step away from the girl! " Rina shouted at Darquesse. Darquesse reached down and grabbed Roxy

" Catch " she said and threw Roxy and Rina, Roxy hit Rina and the two fell back.

" Rina! " shouted Tom, he turned around to charge at Darquesse but she was already standing in front of him. Tom smiled

" Hey beautiful " he said to her, he quickly raised his right hand that held a knife and swung at Darquesse who lent back but it cut right along her cheek, drawing blood. Darquesse eyes flashed with anger that Tom drew blood and Darquesse's anger got the better of her

" That's it! " she shouted for the first time " Everyone dies! " she grabbed Tom by the throat and then tore his head right off with her other hand.

" NO! " screamed Rina and held open both her hands sending a blaze of fire at Darquesse who flew above them and charged at Rina in a blind fit of rage, Rina avoided her but wasn't quick enough for the second hit when Darquesse kicked her in the stomach then she kicked her in the knee, shattering the bone. Rina screamed and fell to the ground, Darquesse raised her hand but she was blasted away by Roxy causing her to crash through one of the remaining standing trees, she stood up with her anger growing seeing Roxy standing still with her good arm raised, she smiled at Darquesse

" You did tell me to use that attack again " she said. Darquesse let out a roar of pure anger and flew towards Roxy who flew into the air as well but she couldn't do much against Darquesse with a broken arm and soon Darquesse easily overpowered her in the air, Darquesse grabbed her by the throat and begun to fly towards the ground at great speed and slammed Roxy to the ground. She then avoided fireballs threw at her by Rina and clicked her fingers and threw some herself at Rina who only just managed to avoid them but like before wasn't quick enough to avoid the second hit by Darquesse who punched her, breaking her nose, Rina fell to the ground with another painful scream. Darquesse then spun out of the way of another blast fired by Roxy

" HA! MISSED! " Darquesse shouted at Roxy

" I think your rage has snapped " Roxy said to her smiling.

" THAT'S BECAUSE I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS THAT DON'T KNOW HOW TO DIE! " Darquesse screamed

" Really because I remember Valkyrie getting pretty angry like that once when Merlin spilt boiling water over her by accident, she was so mad she near shouted the entire castle down "

" I did not! " shouted Valkyrie, Darquesse screamed and fell to the ground clutching her head

" That's it! " shouted Roxy " Valkyrie's breaking through Rina hit her with everything you have left! " shouted Roxy who pushed at the air with her good arm that hit Darquesse back, Rina raised her hand and a wall of earth rose from the ground and Darquesse hit against it and slumped to the ground, it then came crashing down on top of her, Roxy clicked her fingers and the rubble caught fire that was on top of Darquesse, Rina and Roxy stared at it waiting for Darquesse to emerge but nothing happened, they looked at each other in confusion.

" Val? " Roxy then asked thinking that it may by Valkyrie lying under it now " Valkyrie you there?" Roxy asked and limped towards it, Rina walked closer to it along with her

" Valkyrie? " Roxy said, then the rubble exploded around them and Darquesse came flying out going straghit for Roxy, she collided with her Darquesse wrapped her arms around Roxys neck and then broke it with a sickneing crack of the bone breaking, Roxy fell to the ground and didn't get up again, Rina chraged at Darquesse who spun around and pushed at the air which knocked Rina back by at least thirty feet, she felt someone behind her and spun around swinging a punch assuming it was Roxy but instead the gloved hand of Skulduggery Pleasant grabbed her fist

" What are you doing?! " said Skulduggery

" Skulduggery? " said Valkyrie in shock, Darquesse screamed and clutched her head again

" You are not here " she said " You can't be here "

" You're right I'm not here " said Skulduggery " Your friend Kiara is helping me appear here for a limited time ", Darquesse looked behind Skulduggery to see Kiara waving at her.

" You, you are not going to stop me! " Darquesse shouted swinging for Skulduggery but he vanished

" You're right " he said appearing behind her " I'm not but Valkyrie is " he said, Darquesse clutched her head again in pain as Valkyrie tried to regain control. " Valkyrie isn't going to let you kill anymore people Darquesse you're finished, you're tired from your fights, you can heal yourself but even that tires you one blow and you're destroyed! Skulduggery said

" No! " shouted Darquesse.

" Snap out of it Valkyrie don't let her win don't let her do this to you! " Skulduggery shouted, Darquesse screamed and held her head, she looked up at Skulduggery but he was gone and standing in his place was Rina holding a ball of magic that contained all the strength she had left, a suicide attack that would finish Darquesse for good.

" This is for Tom! " Rina shouted and hit Darquesse with the attack.

**And that is the end of that chapter. So what did you guys think of these two chapters? Do you think has Rina done it and defeated Darquesse? Please review and most importantly thanks for reading. **


	21. Chapter 21

Merlin heard the battle that was ensuing around him, he heard screams of pain and laughter that was enjoying the pain, he felt the powerful magic at use and one by one he felt that magic's owner life being extinguished first Tom, then Roxy then Rina, she felt something different about Rina's last attack because it had near brought an end to Darquesse, Merlin slowly opened his eyes when he heard his name being called

" Merlin " he heard, he looked up at Arthur who was helping him up, he saw knights of Camelot rush past them to attack Darquesse, slowly Merlin felt his senses and strength return to him, Arthur gently set him down on the ground.

" She's weakened Merlin " he began " I'm sorry Merlin I know you thought a lot of her but Valkyrie has to die "

" Arthur no, wait you don't understand " Merlin managed to say

" I'm sorry " Arthur said and ran to join the battle

" Arthur wait! " shouted Merlin,

.

.

Darquesse couldn't believe what had happened to her, Rina had nearly killed her with that attack, she felt disgusted that someone as weak as Rina had actually near killed her, she walked along senselessly, Valkyrie was slowly regaining control and with each second she was losing control, she staggered forward unsteady on her feet, she heard a roar and looked up to see Camelot knights rush in to attack her, she raised a fist and punched ones heard right off then she killed the next one by tearing out his heart, one hit her from behind and she spun and broke his neck, more charged in and she raised her hands and shadows ripped them apart, she flicked her hand and the misplaced air hit the rest back to the ground and they didn't get up again, she staggered forward and clenched her teeth as Valkyrie again tried to break through, she looked up to see King Arthur walk towards her.

.

.

Merlin's heart was racing, the vision that Kiara had shown him was coming true he saw Darquesse walking past the bodies of the dead knights and Arthur walking towards her, Darquesse looked at Arthur in her dazed state, Arthur's face twisted with anger, she raised her hand but with a battle cry Arthur raised Excalibur and stabbed it through Darquesse's chest.

" No! " shouted Merlin whose eyes glowed and Arthur was thrown forward and hit the ground, Merlin pulled himself to his feet and walked towards Valkyrie's body which was lying on the ground.

" Valkyrie " he said kneeling beside her " Valkyrie? " he gently rolled her over onto her back, she looked so peaceful, all the anger and evil was gone and the strong being Darquesse was had vanished from her and she now looked so fragile. Merlin looked at the damage done by Arthur, the wound was made by a sword forged in the dragons breath, nothing could survive its touch.

" Valkyrie come on say something please! " Merlin said gently shaking her but she didn't say a thing. He stood up and tried to lift her, he pulled Valkyrie up and put her arm around him and tried to carry her away back towards the cave where The Queen used the water to heal people.

" Come on Valkyrie, stay with me please! " he begged, he manged to get her to where the cave was only to see it destroyed

" No! " Merlin shouted and set Valkyrie down and staggered towards it " No No No! " he shouted again, he walked back towards Valkyrie and checked for a pulse, there was a faint one but was getting weaker and weaker. He placed his hand on her head and his eyes glowed as he said the enchantment, Valkyrie drew breath but her eyes didn't open, Merlin slammed his fist on the ground in frustration he again lifted her and began to carry her through the forest.

" I'll think of something Valkyrie I promise " Merlin said, he brought her to a clearing in the trees and layed her down and was about to call for The Great Dragon.

" You can't save her " said Kiara appearing behind him, he turned around to face her

" Yes I can "

" No you can't "

" I have to try! " he shouted " I can't just let her die! "

" I know " Kiara said " And you won't, get her to the lake and I'll save her " she said and then vanished.

" Wait Kiara! " shouted Merlin " Kiara wait! "

" Merlin " Valkyrie said, Merlin looked down at her and smiled

" Valkyrie " he said kneeling beside her, hope springing back into him

" What happened? What did I do? " Valkyrie asked

" You done nothing Valkyrie " Merlin said, she shut her eyes as pain swept through her " Easy it's alright I got you " Merlin assured her " You'll be alright, I promise ".

" Is that so? " said a voice, he turned around to see The Forgotten standing behind him, before he could react The Forgotten had already used his magic to throw Merlin back.

" Merlin! " shouted Valkyrie, she tried to get up but couldn't. The Forgotten walked towards Valkyrie and stood over her

" Finally I have you Darquesse " he said and pulled down his hood, Valkyrie nearly vomited at the sight of him, he was horribly disfigured as if his whole face had melted and someone done a horrible job trying to get it back right again, he was bald with a red angry scar across the top of his head, he only had one eye which sat in the middle of his forehead, he had no nose except a hole where his nose should have been and there was only a trace of his mouth which had been torn off and then the hole sealed with melted skin.

" I was impressed with what you did back there " he said, Valkyrie had no idea how he talked but she could hear his voice ring through her head. " Shows that I was correct in hunting for you ", she clicked her fingers quietly behind her back and she felt the flame form in her palm " All that death was just beautiful, I can't wait for you to be under my control ".

" Yeah, I think I'll pass " she said and threw the flame at his face, his head jerked back as it was engulfed by the flame, but all he did was laugh and he looked down at Valkyrie, she could only see his one dark green eye looking at her through the flames

" Pathetic " he mocked and kicked her, she screamed in pain as his foot made contact with the wound, she curled up on the ground while he extinguished the flames, she looked up at him and saw Merlin appear behind him

" Get away from her! " Merlin shouted, he grabbed The Forgottens shoulder and his eyes glowed, there was a sound of bone snapping and The Forgotten cried out, he fell to his knees with his arm hanging uselessly by his side, Merlin raised his hand, The Forgotten was thrown back and landed in a position which broke his neck, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and knelt beside Valkyrie again

" Are you OK did he hurt you? "

" Nothing I can't handle " she said smiling and using her arms to prop herself up but they gave way under her and she fell back down, Merlin caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her up, she pressed all her weight against Merlin to support her, the two began moving but Merlin stopped when he saw The Forgotten standing up again, he cracked his neck and arm back into place and laughed.

" You're finished Emrys " he said " You're in no condition to fight me, hand over Darquesse and I'll let you two go ", Merlin was about to get ready to fight when a sudden wind blew over them and Roxy landed in front of them.

" Her names Valkyrie! " she said " And you're not getting her! "

" You again! " said The Forgotten, Roxy smiled and spat blood from her mouth she too was hurt from the fight with Darquesse.

" Me again " she said, she was holding a piece of the white coat her brother had worn and begun to tie it around her head " Merlin get Valkyrie away from here " she said

" Roxy you can't fight him by yourself " Merlin said

" I won't be " she said " Andy will be with me every step of the way ", Merlin nodded

" Thank you Roxy " and he carried Valkyrie away, Roxy took a fighting stance she saw her brother use and smiled

" Come on ugly lets see what you got " she said

" You ignorant child! How dare you challenge me!" The Forgotten shouted

" Um did I not win the last time we fought? " Roxy said, The Forgottens fist tightened

" Now you don't have your brothers help " The Forgotten said " And I won't be holding back " he said and his muscles bulged, causing him to grow nearly twice as big as he was, his muscles kept growing until his arms were nearly as big as Roxy herself

" Was that supposed to scare me? " she asked

" Get ready to die!"

" Bring it on " she said and she vanished and re-appeared above The Forgotten and kicked him in the head, the force of the kick lifted him off his feet and he landed on the ground, he jumped up quickly but Roxy wasn't there anymore. He looked around him thinking she had run off in fright until he sensed something above him, he looked up to see Roxy flying in the air with her hands joined in the shape of a triangle

" You would be surprised how often bad guys don't look up into the sky " she said and the magical energy forming between her hands was blasted at The Forgotten, he avoided the first attack but the second hit him, forcing him to his knees, then another hit him, then another, then another. The Forgotten collapsed onto the ground exhausted and between, Roxy flew down and landed beside him breathing heavily.

" How could someone like you beat me!" he hissed, " You're just a girl! ".

" It's the same reason you got beat the last time, you underestimate your opponents " she said then turned away from him and begun to walk away

" Where are you going? " he said

" You're not worth killing, go train practice your magic I'd love a rematch someday " she said, The Forgotten grit his teeth and managed to pull himself to his feet.

" The only reason you aren't killing me is because you don't have the guts!", Roxy stopped and turned around to face him

" I'm not like you, I'm not a killer " said Roxy " Leave now your beaten " she said and turned away from him again, The Forgotten's rage began boiling, he was one of the strongest sorcerers who's ever lived and he wasn't going to be beaten be a child! Roxy began to fly away but The Forgotten charged all his energy into one last attack

" I won't lose! " he shouted and fired all his remaining energy into a huge blue ball of energy which was shooting straight towards Roxy, she raised both her hands and formed the shape of a triangle again, she blasted the ball of energy will all her strength and managed to destroy it, she smiled, her hands dropped to her side and a bead of sweat ran down her cheek

" wow " she said " That took more out of me than I thought ", she then fell out of the sky and collapsed on the ground below.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is readers the last chapter of Hi I'm Merlin, thank you so much for reading the story and for giving it a chance, thank you for the reviews and for the own characters and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But enough of this soppy authors note and let's get on with the story.**

`Merlin felt the energy of Roxy's and The Forgotten's attacks colliding, he felt The Forgottens energy vanish but still sensed that Roxy was still alive, all be it unconscious, his instinct was to go back and get her but his main priority now was Valkyrie and he was sure Roxy had become strong enough to look after herself he would find her when all of this was over.

" Did she win? " asked Valkyrie in his arms.

" Yes " Merlin said " Yes she did ". Valkyrie laughed a little

" Go Roxy " she said and flinched in pain, " I don't think I'm going to make it "

" Shut up! " Merlin said to her " You're not talking like that your going to live! "

" I hope so " she said and begun to close her eyes.

" No, No Valkyrie stay with me here come on! " Merlin said, he turned the moisture in the air into water and splashed her with it, she opened her eyes and glared at him

" If I had the strength I would slap you for that " she said, Merlin chuckled and carried her over a broken tree which had fallen during the battle.

" Where are you taking me? " Valkyrie asked

" Kiara said to get you to the lake and she would heal you " Merlin said, Valkyrie managed a frown and looked up at him

" Did I kill Kiara? " she asked

" Darquesse tore her heart out but she is immortal " Merlin said " She can't die "

" I know what immortal means idiot! " Valkyrie said. Merlin smiled and continued on the path to the lake, he didn't stop to rest or summon the dragon, he knew that somewhere Morgana was probably still in this forest and he didn't want to draw any attention.

" So where is Kiara now? " asked Valkyrie

" She is in a world that's between life and death, she can pass back to the land of the living when she has enough strength to do so " Merlin said " So basically she's in her own little world "

" Kiara always walked around in her own little world " said Valkyrie and the two laughed " You know for someone who's dying I think I'm pretty funny ". Merlins smile grew and he looked at her

" You're amazing " he said, Valkyrie smiled

" I know ". She rested against him and looked at the forest around her, admiring it's beauty. She saw something move in the corner of her eye and looked back to catch a glance of someone moving between the trees

" There's someone here " said Valkyrie, Merlin stopped and looked around, his eyes glowed allowing him to see everything around him

" There's no one here " said Merlin

" I thought I saw someone " Valkyrie said, Merlin kept moving faster than before, he was afraid of Morgana appearing and him not being strong enough to protect Valkyrie and beat her at the same time, he saw the lake appear up ahead

" Were nearly there " he said to Valkyrie who was growing weaker by the second, he walked on, carrying her closer to the pool, but then he stopped dead when he saw someone move in front of them, they were only in front of them for a second before they disappeared but Merlin was sure he saw a skeleton wearing clothes in front of them.

" Did you see that? " he asked Valkyrie but she had closed her eyes. " Valkyrie? Valkyrie!" shouted Merlin, she didn't open them instead she just groaned, Merlin bit his lip and then tightened his grip on her and ran towards the lake, he ran through the trees, looking around him to check if the skeleton would appear again, he finally then reached the lake and smiled

" Yes " he said " Were here Valkyrie, were here it's going to be OK, everything's going to be fine " he said, reassuring himself as well as her, he layed her down gently and walked to the edge of the lake looking for Kiara, he looked around him and then saw the skeleton again, he had walked out from the trees a few yards from him and Valkyrie

" Hey! " shouted Merlin but the skeleton ignored him and walked to the edge of the lake " Who, What are you! " Merlin demanded raising his hand " I demand you answer me! " he shouted but again the skeleton ignored him and crouched down beside the lake, it ran its gloved hand through the water and tilted it's head before vanishing again.

" He's not actually here " Merlin jumped in fright when he heard the voice, he spun around to see Kiara floating above the water

" Who is? Merlin asked

" The Skeleton " Kiara said " Well, he is here just not here "

" What are you talking about? " Merlin said.

" The Skeleton his name is Skulduggery, he's here but in the future, centuries into the future ". Skulduggery. Merlin thought, he heard that name, Valkyrie had told him about Skulduggery. " I'm collapsing the walls of time between this time and his what you're seeing is an echo of the future "

" Why are you doing this, collapsing these walls of time? " Merlin asked

" I'm sending Valkyrie home Merlin " said Kiara.

" What?! No! " said Merlin " You, You can't she's weak she wouldn't survive the journey! "

" Merlin, she's already dead " said Kiara, Merlin turned around to Valkyrie who was still lying on the ground.

" Valkyrie " Merlin said " Valkyrie!" he shouted running beside her, he felt for a pulse but t was gone and she had stopped breathing

" NO! " Merlin roared and tried to heal her using magic but it wouldn't work " No Valkyrie please " Merlin said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

" Merlin I can still save her " Kiara said, she waved her hand and a small boat appeared at the dge of the lake " Put her on the boat Merlin and lead her out to me ".

" No! " Merlin shouted " I won't let you take her, I have worked to hard to get her back and I'm not giving her away now! "

" She doesn't belong here Merlin" said Kiara

" She belongs with me! " he roared " She belongs with me " he said quietly as tears began to roll down his cheek, he brushed a lose strand of hair from her face as one of his tears fell on her cheek

" You know deep down that's not true " Kiara said

" Valkyrie! " shouted Skulduggery appearing beside them " Valkyrie! " he shouted again, he was standing in the water calling her name then he faded away again.

" There is someone else that needs her " Kiara said " And he will look after her ". Merlin swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down at Valkyrie

" Can I say goodbye to her? " he asked, Kiara nodded

" Of coarse " and she faded away. Merlin stroked Valkyrie's cheek and smiled

" I'll never forget the day you appeared in front of me Valkyrie Cain " he said, " I'm glad you did you know things were getting boring around here" he sighed and rubbed a tear from his eye " I guess this is goodbye Valkyrie , I've never been good at goodbyes I'm sorry about that so I hope this says it all" and he lent down and kissed her. he then stood up and lifted her and placed her onto the boat, more tears ran down his cheek when he said

" Goodbye Valkyrie ", his eyes glowed and the boat slowly floated out into the middle of the lake, he watched it float to the center of the lake, it begun to glow white and slowly it began to sink below the water.

.

.

Valkyrie's senses were slowly starting to return to here, she felt her wound heal and she could fell the icy cold water around her, she opened her eyes to see a gloved hand reach under the water and grab her, the hand pulled her out and she gasped for breath, sucking in oxygen into her lungs again

" It's alright, easy I got you " Skulduggery said holding her.

" Skulduggery! " she shouted and hugged him, Skulduggery laughed and returned the hug

" Thank God your back " he said, Valkyrie smiled and felt tears in her eyes, she looked up at Skulduggery and laughed and hugged him again.

.

.

He was old now, so so old, he was waiting for Arthur for hundred of years, waiting for him to return but today he was going to see an old face that he hadn't seen for a long time. He had found the Bentley and was watching from afar with his old eyes when he saw the two walk towards it. He smiled when he saw Valkyrie, she had a towel wrapped around her and was talking to Skulduggery, smiling and laughing. Skulduggery rubbed her head and she laughed, pushing him away and throwing the towel in his face, Skulduggery said something that made her laugh and he got into the driver's seat of the car. Valkyrie walked around the other side to get in the passengers door but stopped and looked up in his direction, he ducked back behind the rows of trees, she stared up at his direction for a few seconds

" You alright? " asked Skulduggery when he saw Valkyrie staring at the trees

" Yeah it's just, I thought- "

" Thought what? "

" Never mind " she said and jumped into the Bentley and it drove away. He watched her get in from a distance making sure he took one last look at her , he was to old now he didn't want her to see him like this, he felt it best for her to forget about him anyway, to make her own way, he watched her get the car and watched it drive away

" Goodbye Valkyrie " Merlin said.


End file.
